


I'll Take Care of You

by Yousorosho



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, after sex cuddling and being dorks, in the fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousorosho/pseuds/Yousorosho
Summary: Nico’s eyes shot open to see Maki - the real Maki - with the same scarlet blush as the one in her fantasy, but for an entirely different reason. Nico could only stare like a deer caught in the headlights as Maki glared at her with unconcealed distaste.“What the fuck are you doing?”In which Nico goes into heat at school, Maki catches her, and things somehow don't go horribly wrong (it's still Nozomi's fault).
Relationships: Background NozoEli - Relationship, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never written fanfiction or smut before, so this is an entirely new thing for me. This started as an idea I couldn't shake from my head and now 21k words later here we are. This fic is complete and I'll be posting chapters every few days or so and updating tags as necessary.
> 
> Massive shout out to the lovely [Asallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/) for her help with editing, feedback, and suggestions. This wouldn't be half the fic without her. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As soon as Nico opened her eyes, she knew today was going to suck. It was Friday, which usually meant good things like an impending weekend of fun, relaxation, and freedom from school. Instead, Nico’s senses came to and let her know this Friday would be different. The sensation of an impending heat assaulted Nico’s body: restlessness, feverish warmth, oversensitivity, and a throbbing in her veins. Worst of all, she had a stupid math test today after lunch and her teacher wasn’t going to allow make ups. _“I won’t accept any excuses for being absent tomorrow unless you’re dead or dying,”_ the nagging voice of her teacher played in her mind. Ugh, sometimes she wished she weren’t the angelic super idol she was, so that she could give crotchety old teachers like that a piece of her mind.

Sighing, Nico decided to get up and face the day, hoping it would be over with as fast as possible. She sat up and slid her legs out of bed, exposing just how bad her heat already was. A large tent had already formed in her panties and it’s sensitivity begged for release, but Nico knew that once she started, she’d be there all day, stroking herself to bliss.

Nico didn’t even bother to make her bed, trying instead to ignore the throbbing in her panties as she headed for the bathroom to take the coldest shower possible. _Yeah, today is going to fucking suck._

The shower had done little to take the edge off and had just left her cold despite the fact that she had stayed in longer than normal. So long, in fact, that she had almost made herself late. With a groan, she quickly threw on her uniform, affixed her hair into her signature twintails, and raced out the door.

Now Nico sat in her second class of the day wishing the Earth would swallow her whole. Homeroom provided a decent enough distraction, due to her teacher’s always interesting stories about her life. Nico’s reprieve wouldn’t last forever though, as her interesting teacher was replaced by the fossil who taught Japanese history. Nothing bored Nico more than hearing the elderly man drone on and on about ancient Japan and their forms of entertainment. Who the hell cares anyway? Ancient Japan didn’t have idols, or Akihabara, or even colorful sweets, and they _definitely_ didn’t have the greatest entertainer known to man, number one idol in the galaxy Nico-Nii!

_Wait, that’s it! Idols! We have practice today! If I can just get through this class, I can get some suppressants from the nurse to last until practice, then wear myself out dancing to get through the day! I’m such a genius!_

Nico focused her thoughts on practice, creating a mental image of herself doing the steps of the new dance they were working on for the upcoming live. At some point, that mental image ceased to be her. It had grown taller, black hair becoming a scarlet red, and pink skirt traded for black pants. This wasn’t a mental image of her anymore, it was of Maki. Then Nico realized that she wasn’t even imagining the dance steps anymore, instead imagining Maki doing a seductive dance, running her hands along her body and shimmying her hips. It was as if all the horny, heat-addled thoughts had crashed into her mind at once, showing her exactly what she desired: Maki, her girlfriend of three months, whose ass looked _amazing_ in those practice pants.

 _What? Oh no no no… fuck,_ Nico internally cursed as she felt her panties getting tighter. _Okay, this isn’t the end of the world; I just need to think about other things, and it should go away. Things like the math exam! Yeah that’s it; just think about the math exam, and how difficult math is, how Maki pretended like it was a big chore to tutor me, how great her legs looked in those shorts she was wearing when I went to her house. Wait, no._

Ugh, this was impossible.

Fortunately - or maybe unfortunately - Nico’s fidgeting had drawn the attention of Nozomi, who had written a little note and tossed it onto Nico’s desk.

**What’s wrong Nicocchi? I see ya fidgetin an awful lot over there.**

Nico scowled. Great, this is the last thing she wanted. Even though she knew Nozomi would help her, she’d also catch endless teasing about being in this state at school. Still, Nozomi was the only person who knew of her condition since finding out some months ago. It was probably the most embarrassed Nico had ever felt, being caught masturabting in the third year's bathroom during class. Fortunately, instead of having to sell all of her belongings and move to Antarctica to escape the embarrassment of being caught, Nozomi had been serious and kind as she revealed to Nico that she had the same problem.

 _“I get the same way,”_ she’d said, _“So I recognized the signs and came to help ya. Come on, the nurse has some medicine that can help.”_

Just like she’d led Nico to the infirmary that day, Nico was hoping Nozomi would help her out again. She hastily jotted down her reply on the note and tossed it back to Nozomi. 

**Heat.**

Seconds later she heard Nozomi’s chair grind across the floor and her voice ring out in the classroom. “Sensei, Nicocchi’s not feelin’ so well, can I take her to the infirmary to lie down?” Nico barely heard the teachers reply as she felt Nozomi grab her arm and pull her out the door, angling her body so that it hid the slight tent in Nico’s skirt from the prying eyes of their classmates.

Nico’s discomfort was growing in intensity now. Lustful thoughts clouded her mind as a warm feeling spread throughout her body. She was so distracted that she almost missed Nozomi’s teasing voice asking her a question. “My my, Nicocchi, you’re looking pretty bad over there. Why did ya even come to school today? Did ya not know this was gonna happen?”

“Now is not the time for your teasing, you titty monster,” Nico snapped. “Yes, I knew this was gonna happen, but I was running late this morning and we have that stupid math test after lunch, and you remember what the teacher said.”

“Maybe if you’re grades weren’t so bad missing this test wouldn’t hurt ya so much.”

Nico let out an angry growl and opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Nozomi grabbing her wrist. “Come on, we’re almost at the infirmary.” Nico closed her mouth and grumbled, but still let Nozomi lead her there. 

When they reached the infirmary, Nico expected Nozomi would open the door and call out to the nurse like she _should_ have done. Instead, Nozomi turned to Nico, and spoke in the fakest voice ever, “Oops I almost forgot, the nurse is on vacation and won’t be back until Monday.” Before Nico could even sputter out a response, Nozomi again interrupted her cheerfully. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. You just head on in there and lay down and I’ll bring you the next best thing.” She quickly headed off in the direction of the first-year classrooms.

Now Nico was laying down in the corner bed furthest from the door and trying her best to remain calm. If she were thinking clearly, she would’ve noticed some things about Nozomi’s actions that didn’t make any sense. First of all, why did the nurse even need to be here? Both Nico and Nozomi knew where the medicine was and how much they needed to take. And secondly, why did Nozomi walk to the first-years classroom instead of the teacher’s lounge, which was in the exact opposite direction? Unfortunately, those rational thoughts were the furthest from Nico’s mind. Instead her lust-addled brain was conjuring up all kinds of images of her girlfriend in different outfits, positions, and poses.

Seconds passed by like hours as Nico squirmed on the sheets of the infirmary bed, her arousal rising with each tick of the clock until she reached a breaking point. She couldn’t take this anymore; she needed relief _now_.

The rational part of her brain – that for some reason sounded a lot like Umi – was probably screaming at her about how this was prime scandal material. It was perfect for ruining the career of a rising star such as herself, but Nico promptly ignored absolutely all of that as she flipped her skirt up and tugged her panties down to free her throbbing member from its cloth prison.

“Fuck...” The cool air of the infirmary was heaven to Nico’s overly sensitive member. Hours of neglect had left the tip of her erection with an angry reddish hue, as if it were screaming for attention, desperate for release. It might as well have been, considering the beads of precum leaking down the shaft. Reaching down to massage the head a bit told her all she needed to know about how badly she needed this; an involuntary groan escaped her lips and her hips jerked up from the mattress. Not wanting to waste any more time, Nico spit into her hand, then reached down and gripped her cock.

Nico cried out in a euphoric pleasure as she began to stroke herself furiously, relief washing over her like a cool ocean wave on a hot summer’s day. Caution was thrown to the wind as she let her lustful brain take over and pumped her hand up and down her needy cock. She accentuated the top of her strokes with a small twist of her hand, letting her slick palm glide around her cockhead. Continuous curses and moans leaked from her lips as she delved further into the abyss of pleasure.

Her other hand moved to massage her chest, only to be reminded that she hadn’t even bothered to take off her cardigan or unbutton her blazer. With a frustrated sigh she dropped her hand down her cup her balls, lightly squeezing and fondling them. The combination of both hands working together to get herself off sent shockwaves tingling all over her body as she cried out once more, her hips jerking and toes curling in ecstasy.

Nico closed her eyes and let her imagination take over as her fantasies about Maki came barreling back to the forefront of her mind. It hadn’t been long after they started dating that Nico began fantasizing about her girlfriend during her masturbatory sessions and really, who could blame her? Maki was – to put it lightly – hot as hell. She had a model-like appearance and dressed herself in clothes that complimented her curves perfectly, enough to leave anyone drooling. What Nico found her eyes drawn to most of all, though, was her ass - and God what an ass it was. Perfectly round and more than a handful, Nico liked to imagine that it was the perfect combination of firm and soft, perfect for grabbing a nice, big handful and sinking her fingers in or giving a smack. The way she filled out the pants she wore to practice had left Nico hot and bothered on more than one occasion and fueled _many_ fantasies.

One such fantasy that never failed to get her off shot to center stage in Nico’s mind.

_Nico walked into the music room, cool and confident as her eyes locked onto her target. Maki had just finished playing an original piece and was sitting on the piano bench with her eyes closed._

_“That was beautiful, Maki. Suits you perfectly.”_

_A startled squeak escaped Maki’s lips before she hastily tried to compose herself. “What’s with that? Why are you here?”_

_Nico could still hear the embarrassed cracks in Maki’s voice, and watched the scarlet blush rush over her face like wildfire. She sashayed over to the bench and straddled it as she locked her eyes onto Maki’s._

_“I think you know exactly why I’m here. I noticed the way your eyes were glued to me during practice today. You were practically undressing me in your mind. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”_

_If Maki’s blush got any fiercer, she might have spontaneously combusted. Her staring that day had nearly driven Nico mad with lust and she couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing that Maki was a mess, Nico gave her a cocky smirk and leaned in for the kill._

_“You’ve gotten me so worked up…” The seductive whisper sent hot breath straight into Maki’s ear, causing her whole body to shudder. “And now you’re going to do something about it.”_

_“If you want me that bad...” The seductive whisper sent hot breath straight into Maki’s ear, causing her whole body to shudder. “All you have to do is say so.”_

_To push Maki over the edge – and hopefully into her arms – Nico leaned in closer and nibbled on the shell of her ear until she elicited a barely-restrained moan. Nico didn’t even make it back to her sitting position before Maki surged forward and crashed their lips together. Heated moans and gasps of pleasure escaped both of them and Nico took the opening to slip her tongue into Maki’s mouth. Another groan reached her ears as she swirled her tongue inside, trying to wrestle Maki into submission. Nico reached a hand behind Maki’s hair to pull her deeper into the kiss and placed the other on her clothed chest, eager to draw out more moans however she could. Unfortunately, the need for air was too great and Nico retreated from the kiss, but not before taking Maki’s bottom lip between her own, suckling at it and biting as hard as she could get away with._

_The only sounds in the room were their pants as they stared lustfully into each other’s eyes. Then, as if a bell dinged, they began to undress each other in a whirlwind of clothes and touches. Somehow they had both ended up standing in front of the piano facing each other, wearing nothing but their soaked underwear. Nico tried to put the throbbing in her panties to the back of her mind as she reached down to rub two fingers along Maki’s clothed sex, feeling the buck of her hips and hearing labored groans. Pushing the garment to the side, Nico slid her fingers along Maki’s hairless pussy._

_“Look at you, dripping all over my fingers. If you wanted me that bad, I would’ve been happy to give it to you.”_

_Even in this state, Maki’s stubborn pride dictated that she deny, deny, deny. “This is just a normal-_ ah _, reaction to outside stimulation.”_

_“Oh, so I’m stimulating you? Is that what you’re saying?”_

_“No, of course not- mmm, fuck!”_

_Nico slipped a finger inside Maki and began to slowly pump in and out, interrupting her poor attempts at lying._

_“Come on Maki, we both know you want this. I just want to hear you say it.”_

_The finger sped up inside her and all Maki could do was knit her eyebrows and clench her teeth in a desperate attempt to hold onto the last bit of her pride. Her arousal bubbled to the surface, like a soda can that had been shaken, a dam about to burst. Sensing this, Nico pumped her finger in fully and curled it upwards until she felt a hardened nub, causing Maki’s hips to jerk violently and an unrestrained moan to escape her lips. Then, just as fast as Nico had inserted her finger, it was gone, leaving Maki a panting and confused mess._

_“Why did- why did you stop?” she gasped out._

_“Because you’re not being honest and dishonest girls don’t get rewarded. I know you want this and_ I _want this worse than you do, so just say it.” Impatience and lust showed on Nico’s face as she met Maki’s eyes. Her stare was so intense that Maki couldn’t find it in herself to deny any longer._

_“You’re such an ass. Just hurry up and do it already!”_

_“My, is that how we ask for things? Maybe you should beg a little.”_

_‘I- you- what?”_

_Nico reached forward with one hand to cup Maki’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, the other hand giving a teasing rub along Maki’s outer lips._

_“I said, beg.”_

_Nico watched the swirl of emotions whirlwind across Maki’s face. Anger, pride, and a hint of shame all crashed together in a vortex. Finally, it seemed like her pride was defeated, and she gave in to her lust._

_“Please, Nico-chan. Give it to me. I want you.”_

_Despite ordering Maki to say it, no part of Nico was prepared for those words to come out of Maki’s mouth. Regardless, she had urges to fulfill for them both and swallowed down her surprise before pulling Maki towards her and crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. A lust-filled moan filled the air as Maki’s hips collided with Nico’s and her exposed pussy ground against Nico’s closed shaft. Maki retreated from their kiss and dazedly looked down at the tent in Nico’s panties._

_“It’s so… big.”_

_“Eyes up here, princess.” Those words alone were enough of an ego boost for Nico to recover and take control of this little tryst. She spun Maki around and pushed on her lower back to bend her over the piano, eliciting a surprised squeal._

_“Wh- what are you doing?”_

_Nico felt Maki squirm as she bent down to press herself onto Maki’s back and whisper in her ear._

_“You said you wanted this, and I’m gonna give it to you.”_

_Despite her protests, Maki didn’t move as Nico backed into a standing position and pulled her panties down, finally exposing her cock to the cool air. She then began to pull Maki’s soaked underwear down in an agonizingly slow fashion._

_“Ready for me?”_

_It seemed Maki’s embarrassment had rendered her speechless, but the wiggling of her hips told Nico all she needed. She gripped her cock and guided herself to Maki’s entrance, slowly pressing forward._

_A pair of soft moans rang out the room as Nico inserted the tip, increasing in volume and intensity as Nico sank inch by throbbing inch into Maki’s folds. Finally, she had bottomed out all eight inches inside. Despite Maki being more than wet enough from Nico’s teasing, she was still unbelievably tight, her warm walls gripping Nico’s cock like a vice. Nico took a moment to compose herself and give Maki a moment to adjust to her girth. Even though she came here to seduce and be in control, she had no desire to hurt Maki; she wanted this to be a mind-blowing experience for both of them._

_“Want me to start moving?” Nico looked down, seeing her girlfriend with her face buried into folded arms above her head. That wouldn’t do._

_“I asked you a question, Maki-chan.” Nico accentuated her domineering tone with a hard smack on her ass._

_That got a reaction, as the redhead yelped and whipped her head around to glare at Nico. It was ineffective at best, as her face was flushed scarlet and lust clouded her eyes._

_Nico just stared her down - a confident, horny smirk a permanent fixture on her face - as she slightly wiggled her hips enough to tease but bring no real pleasure._

_Again, Maki’s lust won out as she whimpered out a pathetic whine for Nico to continue. Maki’s begging was melodious to her ears, but Nico wanted more. She wanted Maki to_ say it _. She gripped onto Maki’s ass tightly as she pulled no more than an inch or two of herself out and slid back in agonizingly slowly. The teasing movements proved to be too much for Maki, and she finally gave Nico what she wanted._

_“Stop teasing and fuck me already!”_

_Nico had never heard sweeter words, basking in the sound of Maki finally being honest with both herself and Nico. Nico couldn’t relish in the victory too long, though. She wanted to reward Maki for honesty, not to mention sate the lust that had been growing in her since practice._

_“There you go. Was that so hard, princess?”_

_Before Maki could even think to retort, Nico pulled out until only the tip was still inside and slammed back in, her hips clapping against Maki’s ass and forcing Maki’s head back into her arms. Nico repeated the motion, beginning to properly pound into Maki. Her thrusts were powerful, with an authoritative rhythm that let Maki know who was in control here. The sounds of hips slapping against ass and her own grunts of pleasure were music to her ears, but she wanted more. Reaching forward, Nico buried her left hand into the base of Maki’s hair, gripping a fistful and pulling. The effect was twofold: Maki’s head jerked up and her moans rang out loud and clear into the music room as her pussy clenched even tighter around Nico._

_Nico allowed herself a look of satisfaction as she made a mental note of that little kink and added more force to her thrusts to combat Maki's increased tightness. Nico felt the younger girl rocking her hips back to meet each thrust, but she would have none of that. Nico was the one in control here, and Maki would get it how Nico wanted, when Nico wanted. Nico pushed down on her ass, pinning her to the top of the piano._

_“Is this not enough for you, Maki-chan? Do you need me to fuck your needy little pussy even harder?” She accentuated her words with another hard smack to Maki’s ass._

_“Yes! Fuck me harder Nico-chan!”_

_Nico revelled in the pure, unadulterated_ want _in Maki’s voice and slammed her hips even harder into Maki as she leaned into her neck and bit down hard, marking her territory. Maki let out a pleasurable shriek and tightened up around Nico’s cock once again, and Nico moved to leave more marks on her neck. Seeing the once haughty, stubborn, prideful redhead become little more than a moaning, drooling, mess of a cocksleeve beneath her stimulated Nico’s baser instincts, and she let out an animalistic growl as she sped up her brutal thrusts._

In the real world, Nico’s hand had sped up into a furious blur, desperate to bring herself to much needed release. Her balls felt heavy in her hand and she felt the familiar tightening of an impending orgasm. Just a little more and she would finally have the relief she desperately needed.

_“Say my name, Maki-chan!”_

_Too drunk with pleasure to even think of resisting, Maki slurred out Nico’s name, increasing in volume every time Nico bottomed out inside her._

_Nico’s name coming out of Maki’s perfect mouth was music to her ears, so melodious, crisp, and clear that it felt real._

“Nico-chan!”

Wait.

That was _real_.

Nico’s eyes shot open to see Maki - the _real_ Maki - with the same scarlet blush as the one in her fantasy, but for an entirely different reason. Nico could only stare like a deer caught in the headlights as Maki glared at her with unconcealed distaste.

“What the fuck are you doing?”


	2. Chapter 2

There were a lot of things Nico wanted to say in this moment: explain the situation and pray that her girlfriend would understand, try to convince her that this was all a fever-induced dream and she was actually sick in bed at her mansion, or – so helpfully offered by the horny part of her brain – attempt to recreate her fantasy and get Maki in bed with her. Being caught red handed – literally, given how much she had abused her cock – and having her girlfriend see this shameful state she was in made this the most embarrassing moment in her life, even worse than that time she’d accidently called Nozomi “mama” after being shaken awake by her after class. Unfortunately for Nico, the only thing ingrained in her enough to drive her to action was her idol persona. So, just like watching a train hurtling towards a car stuck on the tracks, she watched herself do the worst thing possible.

“Nico-Nico-Nii! I’ll Nico-Nico-Nii your heart! Yazawa Nico-Nico gave you a smile! Love, Nico!

Dead. Silence.

Nico had never wanted to die any more than this moment and finally understood those memes Rin and Honoka were always sending to each other.

An angry sound brought her back to her senses, and she opened her eyes to see Maki giving her a look that would surely kill a lesser person. Soon enough, she turned on her heel and stormed off. That action kickstarted Nico’s brain.

_I have to stop her and explain before she thinks is some dumb prank and – oh god – what if she breaks up with me?_

“Maki-chan wait! Please, I can explain!” Nico shot up from the bed and frantically shoved aside the curtain and raced after Maki. She hadn’t gotten to the door, so Nico lunged forward and grabbed Maki’s wrist to spin her around. Luckily, Nico’s brain was working well enough to _not_ grab onto Maki with the hand that was sticky with her saliva and pre. Unluckily, her brain _wasn’t_ working well enough to remember to put her panties back on, as she learned when Maki gave her another disgusted look.

“Let go of me! And put your damn underwear back on! What the hell are you doing in here anyway, t- t- doing _that_ during class?” Maki sputtered as she whipped her head to the side.

“Maki-chan, please let me explain. I know this looks bad, but it’s not what you think. Please look at me and I can explain everything.” Nico tried to crane her head into her girlfriends’ field of view, a difficult task without moving the rest of her body. Nico put every ounce of pleading into her visage as she briefly caught Maki’s eyes and prayed she would be heard out. After some of the tensest moments of Nico’s life, Maki let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine. Go cover up and I’ll hear your excuses.” Despite her face still being as red as a tomato, her voice sounded a bit calmer. Nico would take anything she could get at this point.

Nico released Maki’s wrist, hurried back to the cot, and closed the curtain. She found her panties under the bed – how the hell did they even get there? – and was about to slip them on when she was reminded of her original problem. Her erection was just as fierce as it was before, if not probably fiercer. Considering how close she was to coming before Maki had showed up, there was no way she was going to be able to hide it. She _could_ put her panties back on, but all that would do is cause her discomfort and even more arousal when her cockhead brushed against the soft cotton. Seeing no other choice, she decided to get under the blanket on the bed and hope that would cover it.

Nico also hoped that this conversation wouldn’t take long. As selfish as that sounded, considering she was the one at fault here, her heat hadn’t just disappeared. Temporarily put on the backburner as the – hopefully irrational - fear of Maki never speaking to her again, sure, but the horny, lustful urges were still there and her almost orgasm had done nothing to help that. She needed relief now more than ever, and as soon as she smoothed things over with her girlfriend, she was going to go right back to beating her dick like it owed her money.

Nico slid under the blanket and leaned so her back was against the wall. Then, she bunched up as much of the blanket as she could around her crotch and crossed her legs. It still kind of looked like she was sporting a raging erection, but she hoped Maki would be too embarrassed to look anywhere near that area.

“Maki-chan, are you there? I’m decent now.” Nico panicked for a moment when she realized she’d been too caught up in her own mind and hadn’t listened for the door. Maki hadn’t left, had she?

The sound of the curtain being pulled aside assuaged some of Nico’s fear as Maki’s still-blushing face peeked around the curtain, as if she thought Nico was still naked from the waist down. After seeing otherwise, she stepped past the curtain and pulled it closed.

Nico met Maki’s eyes and saw that she was still pretty pissed and didn’t look to be in a forgiving mood. _So much for this going by quickly._

Maki crossed her arms and glared at Nico yet again. “Well? Explain.”

“First of all, I’m sorry. This isn’t some elaborate prank or anything weird, okay? In fact, I didn’t even know you were going to be here – why _are_ you here anyway? Not that I’m not happy to see you! It’s always nice to see my wonderful girlfriend!” Nico was babbling now. She had no idea how to tell Maki the real reason she was in here and was also afraid that she would be freaked out and leave.

“Nozomi came to my classroom and said that you needed my help but wouldn’t say why. I thought you were hurt or something and then I found you d-doing... _that_.” Mention of Nico’s shameless activity reignited the blush on Maki’s face.

Nozomi. Fucking Nozomi. Of course she would be behind this. When this was over, Nico was going to find some dirt on that girl and _bury_ her with it.

“I needed the nurse, and Nozomi conveniently forgot to tell me that she was on vacation, so she said she was going to get the next best thing. I didn’t know that meant you.”

“Okay…” Maki let that syllable hang. “So you needed the nurse. How did that lead to... _that_?” She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the bed. “What were you thinking?”

“Look, if I was thinking straight none of this would’ve happened,” Nico sighed. “I needed the nurse because I needed the medicine for my… condition.”

“What condition?” Maki’s voice softened and Nico felt a bit hopeful. Maybe there was a chance for Maki to forgive her.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Nico knew her girlfriend had a tendency to freak out and say things she didn’t really mean when embarrassed, but it would still hurt to hear that she was a lustful idiot who couldn’t control herself.

“I promise. Just tell me what’s wrong, Nico-chan.”

Nico sighed. _Okay, here goes nothing._

“Every so often I get this… thing – Nozomi called it going into heat - where I start feeling restless, hot, out of breath, general discomfort, you know? Then I get these uncontrollable urges and this insatiable l-lust that doesn’t go away unless I… take care of it. The medicine suppresses those feelings for a few hours so I can get somewhere safe.” Nico’s admission caused her face to light up the same red as Maki’s hair.

That was it. Nico put her head in her hands so she wouldn’t have to see Maki’s reaction. She admitted what a lustful pervert she was, and Maki was going to get even more embarrassed, sputter something out, then storm out of the room never to talk to-.

“I believe you.”

 _What._ “What?”

“I’ve read about this in a medical textbook before. It’s kind of a rare condition but it’s decently documented. So, I believe you.”

 _Oh._ “Oh.” This was certainly unexpected. In hindsight, it should have been obvious to Nico that this was a medically documented condition. It would be pretty weird if only she and Nozomi were the only two in the world with it.

“So, you’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not mad, just surprised at what I, um, saw.” Maki blushed again and glanced away.

A wave of relief washed over Nico. She hadn’t lost her girlfriend and Maki wasn’t mad at her anymore. This couldn’t have ended any better. Unfortunately, the temporary fear had distracted her from the twitching reminder of her heat and she dropped her hands into her lap.

The effect was immediate. Her hands brushed against the head of her still-hard erection and the intense feelings she felt not ten minutes ago rushed back to the forefront of her mind. Pained seared through her with every throb of her neglected cock and mixed with the insatiable lust in a horny concoction that screamed for release.

Nico let out a pained groan and jerked her hips, which only made the problem worse when her erection brushed against the blanket again.

An embarrassed shriek exploded out of Maki. “Why are you still hard?” 

“Well I didn’t exactly get to _finish_ ,” Nico said through gritted teeth. “Why did you even open the curtain in the first place?”

“You didn’t answer when I called out and I thought something was wrong. Why the hell did you even get hard at school?”

“Because I was thinking of you!”

Oh shit. Now Nico had definitely fucked up. Nico knew exactly what was going to happen next: Maki’s brain would register what she just said, then she would sputter something incoherent and sprint out of the room. Great. Just great. And right when Nico had just fixed everything, too.

“…Really?”

Nico snapped her head up at the hopeful tone of Maki’s voice. Instead of seeing a visage of embarrassment and anger, she instead saw a blushing Maki twirling a lock of hair with her finger and trying her best to not glance over at Nico. She wasn’t trying hard enough, though, and she stiffened at the sight of Nico’s dumbfounded stare.

“Well, yeah. Who else would I think about?”

“Right. Of course. You’re helpless without me after all.”Before Nico could retort, Maki spoke up again. “Does... does it hurt?” The finger twirling her hair increased its pace.

“Y-yeah, I’ve kinda been like this since this morning. And I haven’t taken any medicine for it.”

“Do you, um… want me to help you with it?”

 _What._ Had Nico heard that right? Did Maki just offer to help get her off? No way was this real. Maybe _she_ was in a fever dream of her own. The horny part of her brain screamed at her to accept her girlfriend’s offer, but the rational part gave pause. She didn’t really know how well she’d be able to control herself given that she’d been on edge for so long. And, on top of that, they’d never done it before. Hell, they’d only started kissing a few weeks ago and tried making out only last weekend.

Most importantly of all, Nico was a virgin and she was pretty sure Maki was too, given her demeanor prior to joining Muse. Like the fair maiden Nico was at heart, she wanted their first time together to be special, not out of obligation under the guise of help. There were _also_ the problems her heat brought. She struggled to retain control of herself during these times, and there was nothing she wanted less than to hurt her precious girlfriend.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Maki-chan. I can get kinda, uh, _intense_ when I’m like this. I don't want things to get out of control.”

“I can take it!” Maki blurted out. “Um, I mean I’ve maybe been thinking about us doing this and I know the first time is supposed to hurt, but I’ve been doing some research and-“ Maki cut herself off as the realization of her rambling dawned on her. After seemingly working through some embarrassment, she spoke up again, this time more softly. “I don’t like to see you in pain like this, I want to help. I trust you, Nico-chan.”

Nico barely heard that last bit as blood rushed to her ears and her heart started trying to pound its way out of her chest. Anxiety enveloped Nico as her mind raced. _Maki’s been thinking about us doing this? And she’s alright with it? What did I do to deserve this girl?_

A pair of warm hands rested on top of hers as she brought her panic-stricken face up to meet Maki’s.

“If it’s too much I’ll say so, okay? I’m not doing this because I feel like I have to. I want this for us, okay Nico-chan?” Maki brought her face closer until their lips touched in the lightest of pecks. “Please take good care of me and I’ll do the same for you.”

Nico had never thought Maki could make this kind of expression. A shy smile lit up her face, framed by her ever-present blush. Nico stared at her, mouth slightly open in shock, as a bloom of warmth shot through her heart. _This must be what love feels like._

Despite how badly she wanted this, a part of Nico still couldn’t believe the words that came out of Maki’s mouth. She had been thinking plenty about sex and their first time, but the reality that _Maki_ had as well was throwing her for a loop. Had she thought of it like Nico had? Rose petals, scented candles, lacey lingerie, and a night of sensual passion? Surely she hadn’t imagined it being on the creaky box springs of a bed in the school infirmary. _Wait. we’re at_ school.

As much as it agonized Nico to stop this, she had to. The last thing she wanted was for someone to come in and catch two of Otonokizaka’s beloved idols fucking in the infirmary. She had a reputation to uphold as the Number One Idol in the Universe, and even Maki’s words couldn’t stop her from that.

Possibly thinking Nico’s pause was from indecisiveness, Maki had leaned in for another kiss. Nico’s hands met her shoulders to halt her movements.

“Maki-chan, wait! We’re at school! What if someone comes in looking for the nurse? What if someone hears us as they pass by in the hall? What if-.” A finger met her lips to cease her panicked babbling.

“I, um, I kind of locked the door when you came back in here to put your clothes back on. Besides, _everyone else_ knows the nurse is on vacation and they aren’t likely to come here. Were you not paying attention to the announcements?”

“I had more important things on my mind! Super idol related stuff!”

“Whatever.” Maki rolled her eyes, but a look of endearment was etched on her face. “Stop stalling and kiss me again already.”

“Maki-chan wants to kiss Nico-nii bad, huh? Almost like she can’t resist the alluring charms of the Number One Id-.”

“It’s not too late for me to leave, you know?”

“What I meant was that Nico would love to kiss Maki-chan!”

Giggling, Maki leaned forward again. “Better.”

Nico cupped Maki’s face and brought her in for a much hungrier kiss than before. Their lips locked in and Nico let the dam she’d built in her mind burst, freeing the lust-filled thoughts conjured by her heat. One of her hands slid to the back of Maki’s head, angling her girlfriend sideways so their kiss could deepen. Nico couldn’t get enough of this sensation. The feel of Maki’s soft lips on her own, the flavor of her strawberry chapstick, the sounds of her soft moans; but Nico wanted more. Nico pulled Maki in so that she was straddling Nico’s thighs and moved the hand that wasn’t buried in her girlfriend’s locks down to her ass, giving it a squeeze.

The yelp of surprise that resulted was the perfect opportunity for Nico to slip her tongue into Maki’s mouth. She swirled her tongue around inside, trying to taste every inch, before moving to wrestle with Maki’s tongue, as if trying to force her into submission. Their first make out session hadn’t been this heated, and this was probably the least composed Nico had ever seen her girlfriend. Maki’s moans and whimpers increased in volume and number as Nico intensified their kiss.

Further down, Nico kept up her ministrations on her girlfriend's ass. It was even better than she imagined, probably because she could _actually_ touch it. Nico hiked up Maki’s skirt and slid her hands under her cotton panties so that she could touch the skin directly. Maki let out an even louder moan as Nico’s fingers sunk in for a hearty squeeze. It was soft like she imagined, but she could feel the firmness in her hand. _Guess all our running’s been coming in handy._

All of Nico’s attention to her girlfriend’s plush butt had inadvertently caused her to be pulled closer and closer to Nico; until she came _too_ close and accidentally brushed her hips against the blanket covering Nico’s still-raging erection.

The effect was immediate as Nico broke their kiss and threw her head back in a violent moan.

“Fuck... I can’t wait anymore, Maki-chan. I need it bad or I’m going to explode.”

“Okay, um. Do you think if you, uh, finished once you could calm down a bit?” Nico nodded eagerly. “Alright, take your cardigan and blazer off. And... the shirt, too,” she muttered.

Too far gone with need to even think about teasing Maki for her embarrassment, Nico hastily complied. She pulled both the cardigan and blazer over her head and yanked her arms out faster than she’d ever changed clothes during a live. Her shirt suffered the same treatment, as she practically ripped it off. Whatever, she could repair any damages. She was about to discard her bra as well, when she saw Maki’s shaky hands reaching behind her. That caught Nico off guard enough to bring her to her senses, albeit temporarily.

Maki was obviously nervous, yet she was trying so hard to force it down in order to help Nico. Nico’s heart swelled with warmth at that, and she decided that she was going to pay Maki back tenfold for this.

While Nico was distracted, Maki had found the clasp that held Nico’s bra on and pinched it together to release it. Nico snapped her attention back to the present as Maki pulled the garment off. This was an important moment for Nico, heat or no heat. She always had a bit of complex about her chest size, as well as her height, and she was deathly afraid of hearing one of Maki’s usual barbs in this moment.

Maki’s stare was intense as she ranked her eyes over the upper half of Nico’s exposed body. Her eyes drank every inch, from the base of Nico’s neck, to her small breasts, to her abs, where a hint of muscle had formed in all of their practicing. 

Nico wondered how Maki saw her, if the lithe body she’d honed over years of dancing drove her wild.

Her eyes moved back up to meet Nico’s, and what she said next almost stopped Nico’s heart.

“You’re beautiful, Nico-chan. Lie back and let me take care of you.”

Dumbfounded, Nico could do nothing but comply with her girlfriend’s demands and scooched downwards until her head hit the pillow. She parted her legs as Maki moved to remove the blanket that concealed her throbbing erection. Maki slowly grabbed the blanket and moved it down at an agonizing pace, as if she were stalling to work up her courage. Finally, Nico’s cock was once again freed to the cool air of the infirmary.

Once again Maki cried out in surprise at Nico’s state of undress. “Why didn’t you put your underwear back on?!” she practically screeched.

“They wouldn’t have fit anyway okay? And even if I could get them back on, they’d be ruined by now. Enough about that, I can’t take this anymore, _please._ ”

Nico’s begging seemed to startle her girlfriend enough to stifle any attempt at argument as she settled herself between Nico’s legs. Her eyes were transfixed on Nico’s cock as she watched it twitch and throb in a mesmerizing manner.

“Should I, um, just do what you were doing before?”

“Please.” Nico’s mind was running wild now. She was _this_ close to getting the relief she’d wanted all day and it would come in the form of her girlfriend, no less. Maki’s hand reached out to grab her, but at the last second she stopped as something flashed across her face. Nico almost _screamed_ in frustration; she barely heard Maki say something about waiting and getting something as she hopped off the bed and disappeared behind the curtain. If she had to wait any longer she was going to get herself off, Maki be damned. Luckily for Nico, Maki appeared back in the room almost as fast as she had left, holding a white tube with some writing on it and a towel.

“It’s pure coconut oil,” Maki said after noticing Nico’s frustrated stare. “The nurse uses it to soothe sunburn, but it should work for this too.”

Leave it to Maki to try and ruin the mood with medical knowledge. Nico might’ve asked her why she knew it was something you could use for masturbation, but she was too far gone to think of anything but coming. “Just hurry up already.”

Maki gave her an annoyed glare but did as she was told, opening the tube and squirting some of its contents onto her palm. She rubbed her hands together to spread it out, then wrapped her slender fingers around Nico’s cock.

Nico arched her back upwards at the contact, bucking her hips into Maki’s hand. She’d been waiting for this all morning, and the hours of neglect had made her ultra-sensitive and desperately needy.

Maki’s movements were clumsy and unsure as she started pumping her hand up and down the shaft, but Nico focused solely on the smooth slickness of Maki’s palm as she steadily jerked her off. The coolness of the oil soothed the heated skin of her cock like a popsicle on a hot day.

Nico’s pleased reactions seemed to give Maki some confidence, as she started stroking all the way to the head of Nico’s cock and twisting, before moving back down to the base.

Beads of pre leaked from the tip and mixed with the oil every time Maki’s hand massaged the tip of Nico’s cock, the sensation a pleasurable mix of warm and cool.

Nico was in heaven, moaning her head off and babbling out pleas for Maki to squeeze her just a _bit_ tighter, move just a _little_ faster. She could feel the familiar tightening in her gut, signaling an impending orgasm. Normally, she would be embarrassed about coming so fast, but she was desperate to come, and just a bit more would get her there.

“My balls, play with my balls too.”

Maki obeyed without fuss and cupped Nico’s aching balls in her hand. She could feel how heavy they were, ready to paint the world white. She gave a light squeeze between her thumb and forefinger, before twirling her fingers in tight little circles around the rest of the skin.

Nico was basically fucking Maki’s hand at this point, desperatation marking every jerk of her hips. Pleasurable tingles shot up her spine all the way to the back of her head, giving her the most delightful numbing sensation. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes to focus solely on Maki’s touches. She was so close, she just needed a little bit more…

Something warm and wet engulfed the head of her cock and she snapped her eyes open to see what it was. Maki had taken Nico into her mouth and was suckling on the head. Nico thrust her hips upward, desperate to get more of her cock into Maki’s mouth, but her girlfriend’s hand had moved down to hold her steady by the base of her shaft. 

The inadvertent teasing was both fulfilling all of Nico’s wants and driving her insane at the same time. She was almost considering shoving Maki’s head down when Maki slid more of the shaft into her mouth then pulled back, sucking hard and rough.

The roughness and a lightest scrape of Maki’s teeth against Nico’s tip set her off. Nico exploded, her thick seed filling Maki’s mouth. Maki worked on swallowing all of Nico’s voluminous load, forming a tight seal with her lips around Nico’s tip and sucking out as much as she could.

Nico rode out the last of her orgasm in ecstasy as she felt Maki milking her cock for all she was worth, draining every drop of come from her balls. This was undoubtedly the best orgasm of her life; probably even the best she’d ever felt. Not even winning that auction for the super special signed limited edition of A-RISE’s first album had felt this good.

Nico practically melted into the sheets, letting relief course through her veins. She had needed that _badly_ and now she was going to bask in the euphoric afterglow. She heard a slight gulp from Maki when it hit her. Maki had just sucked her off _and_ swallowed her seed. Maki, the same girl who was embarrassed about holding hands in public and the little cheek kisses Nico always gave her when they passed in the halls. Where the hell had she learned to do that?

“Did you just…?”

“You didn’t say you were going to come! I couldn’t just let it shoot everywhere and get the sheets dirty. Besides, I didn’t expect it to taste good.” Maki trailed off during the last part but her admission still reached Nico’s ears.

_Honestly this girl is too much. What did I do to deserve her._

Maki crawled up the bed and Nico moved over to give her some room. She pulled the blanket over them as Maki cuddled into her side. Maki’s bare skin felt like silk against her own, and Maki’s lacey bra rubbed against her in a way that was oddly pleasurable. Nico was in a state of bliss, but as much as she wanted to drift off into a peaceful slumber, they were still at school and she still had that stupid math test. She groaned.

“Something wrong?” Maki’s question was slightly muffled and Nico opened her eyes to see that her girlfriend had buried her face into the crook of Nico’s neck.

“No. Well, kinda. That was amazing, but I remembered about that stupid math test later.”

“You should be fine. You _did_ pay attention when you came over to study, right?”

“Uh…”

“Damnit, Nico-chan! Ugh, why do I even bother.” Despite Maki’s annoyance, she didn’t detach herself from Nico. “What were you doing the whole time I was tutoring you?”

 _Don’t say staring at your ass in those shorts. Don’t say staring at your ass in those shorts._ ”Staring at your ass in those shorts.” _God damnit._

“Ugh, you’re incorrigible.” Maki punctuated her words by biting the base of Nico’s neck, then pulling back and licking the wound.

“Hey, watch it! You’re gonna get me all riled up again.”

Nico heard a noncommittal hum, but the movements on her neck stopped. Part of her wanted to just lay there and lazily soak in the post orgasm cuddling, but another part of her was curious: where _did_ Maki learn this? She remembered her girlfriend mentioning something about research earlier during her embarrassed babbling, but surely she didn’t actually look up porn…

“Say, Maki-chan? Where uh, where did you learn how to do that?”

Nico felt the girl’s face heat up against her skin as she let out an embarrassed whine. “Do you remember a few days ago when you left practice early to pick your siblings up?”

The warm breath sent a shiver down Nico’s spine. “Yeah I remember.” 

“Well I stayed to work on the new BiBi song and went to get Eli so she could look it over. That’s when I saw them, in the student council room...”

“They were fucking in the student council room?!”

“Maybe! I don’t know! I just saw Eli on her knees doing… what I just did, but to Nozomi. I didn’t know what to do so I froze up. Then Nozomi caught my eyes and, instead of saying something, she just winked and I ran.”

“I should be surprised, but I know that’s _exactly_ what Nozomi would do. Didn’t take Eli for a sub though...or Maki-chan to be so voyeuristic,” Nico added playfully.

A low growl met Nico’s ears as teeth met her neck once again. “Ow, ow, I’m sorry!”

Nico rolled to her side and tried to placate her embarrassed girlfriend with little kisses on her cheeks, nose, and forehead. She knew she had succeeded when she heard Maki giggle and joined their lips for the grand finale. It was a much calmer kiss than before, and Nico infused it with every bit of affection she held for Maki.

Oxygen dictated they separate and Maki buried her head in Nico’s chest, thoroughly appeased. 

“Do you feel okay now, Nico-chan?” The soft murmur reached Nico’s ears.

“Yeah, I do. I’ll take some medicine before we head back to class, and that should hold me for the rest of school and practice.”

“You’ll be like this again when you get home?”

“Yeah. This usually lasts a day or two. I gotta message mama so she can have my aunt pick my siblings up when they get out of school.”

“Do your siblings know about this?”

“No. Mama tells them it’s their monthly visit to auntie, and that Nico gets to stay home and relax since she’s always taking care of them.”

Maki raised her head to look up at Nico. “In that case, can I, um, can I come over?” Her cheeks flushed red and she quickly cast her glance to the side. 

Nico’s eyes widened before grinning. “How bold of you, Maki-chan. Do you really want Nico-nii this badly?”

“You’re such an ass! Ugh, why am I even dating you?”

“Because you can’t get enough of the amazing Nico-nii!” Nico wrapped her arms around Maki and made obnoxious kissing noises, trying to capture her girlfriend's lips. Maki tried to keep Nico at bay, but when Nico slid her hands down to tickle her sides, Maki couldn’t hold her off any longer - leaving Nico free to plant slobbery kisses all over her face. 

“Gross!” Maki hid her face in Nico’s chest once again to escape her onslaught.

Nico chuckled at Maki’s attempt to hide her embarrassment. It was a relief to be able to share her secret with her girlfriend and not be rejected or accused of being a perverted freak. Now, she felt a newfound sense of safety and love in the arms of her wonderful girlfriend. 

She raised Maki’s head to place a loving kiss on her forehead, then looked her in the eyes. “I think I’d like it a lot if you came over, because Nico can’t get enough of her amazing girlfriend Maki-chan either.”

Nico watched as the pout loosened on Maki’s face. “Yeah, whatever. You’re just saying that so you can get in my pants.” She cuddled up to Nico once again.

Nico wrapped her arms around Maki and snuggled as close as possible. Classes were calling and she needed to take her medicine, but she supposed they could stay like this a little while longer.

______________

**Author's Note**

After writing the scene where Maki walks in on Nozomi and Eli, I got to thinking how that scene would play out, so I decided to write and include it as a little extra. Hope you enjoy!

______________

Nozomi felt like a queen. Anyone not in the know of the power dynamics of the student council would think that Nozomi, the Vice President, would only be _second_ in command. But Nozomi, perched atop the U shaped desk of the room, leaning back on an arm certainly felt like she was in charge. And how could she not, especially with the girl supposed to be in charge on her knees with Nozomi’s cock in her mouth?

“You’re doing great, Elicchi. Maybe you _will_ earn your reward later.” Eli whined at that, and Nozomi couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her at the sight of her girlfriend’s ponytail swishing back and forth.

Nozomi placed a hand on Eli’s head, encouraging her to take her deeper. Eli obeyed the silent command, sliding more of the cock into her mouth before pulling back until just the tip was inside. Nozomi threw her head back and moaned loudly as Eli sped up, taking more and more each time. 

Nozomi let pleasure take over, bringing a hand to massage her breasts through her uniform and letting her mind fill with thoughts of what she was going to do to Eli when they got home. Her heat was starting, and she was eager to spend the night using her girlfriend as her personal fucktoy. 

A knock at the door interrupted Nozomi’s thoughts, sending a chill down her spine. Who could still be at school at this time? Nozomi prayed to every god she could think of, quieting her moans and hoping whoever was outside hadn't heard anything and would go away. If it was herself getting caught with her pants down, she wouldn’t have cared. Nozomi was sure she could sweet talk her way out of it if a teacher were behind that door and _encourage_ silence were it a student. Eli being here too, however, changed that. Her girlfriend would be mortified if caught and probably do the unthinkable: ban Nozomi from getting frisky at school.

Unfortunately, Nozomi’s prayers went unanswered and she heard another knock. She could only stare like a deer in the headlights as the door slid open,revealing… Maki. It was just Maki. A wave of relief washed over Nozomi before she remembered that she was still naked below the waist and being blown by Eli. She smirked, not wanting to waste this opportunity.

Nozomi resumed her moans and tugged on Eli’s hair a little harder in hopes that she wouldn’t notice their visitor. Shifting her gaze to the doorway, Nozomi saw Maki was rooted in place, her face beat red and her mouth dropped open in shock. Nozomi locked eyes with her, giving her a wave and a wink. That seemed to jolt Maki out of her stupor and she whirled around and raced out of the room faster than Nozomi thought humanly possible. She couldn’t but laugh, messing with Maki was so much fun.

“Nozomi, why are you laughing?” Eli had pulled herself off Nozomi’s cock to frown up at her girlfriend.

“Oh, it’s nothing Elicchi.” Nozomi shifted her gaze back down to Eli. “Keep sucking. You wanna make me come, don’t ya?”

Eli pouted, but didn’t argue as she took Nozomi into her mouth again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter should be out on Friday, barring any unforeseen complications.
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments/kudos! I really appreciate them!

Despite all of the reasons she _shouldn’t_ have fallen asleep, naked and cuddled up with her half naked girlfriend, Nico had done just that. She was having a pleasant dream of herself, on the big stage with millions of adoring fans cheering her name as she captivated them with her perfect performance - as expected of the Number One Idol in the Universe.

“ _We love you, Nico-nii!”_

_“Nico-nii is the best!”_

_“Nicocchi, are you still in here?”_

_Wait… Nicocchi? The only person who called her that was.._ Nozomi. 

“Well, well, don’t you two look cute.” Nico’s eyes snapped open to see a very smug Nozomi standing at the entryway to her infirmary room. “Must’ve done quite the number on Maki-chan there if she’s still all tuckered out.”

“I didn’t- we didn’t.” Nico was embarrassed beyond belief, a blush lighting its way from her neck up. “What are you doing here?” Nico ground out through gritted teeth.

“You’ve been gone quite a while, Nicocchi; second period is over and it’s break time now. I was comin’ to check up on ya, see if the help I sent worked out.”

Right. Nozomi was the one who sent Maki here in the first place, and now she thought that the two of them had sex in the infirmary. Technically she wasn’t wrong - they _had_ done _something -_ but Nico was never going to admit anything in a million years.

“I’ll go back to class before break is over, now _get out, Nozomi.”_

“I’ll be waiting by the door, so try not to do anything to Maki-chan while she’s sleeping,” Nozomi sing-songed while slipping past the curtain.

 _Damn titty monster._ With a sigh, Nico looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. Maki had curled into her side and nuzzled her head into Nico’s neck; Nico wasn’t sure if the cuteness of her sleeping face was offset or accentuated by the way Maki was drooling into her neck. Maki stirred slightly and mumbled something in her sleep. The latter, definitely the latter.

Nico brought a hand over to tuck some of Maki’s crimson strands behind her ear. “Maki-chan, it’s time to wake up.” She placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Maki hardly stirred, prompting Nico to take slightly more aggressive actions to wake her girlfriend. She cupped Maki’s cheek and gently moved to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss. That seemed to do the trick, as Nico slowly started to feel Maki kiss back. She angled Maki’s head to deepen the kiss before she decided to take advantage of her girlfriend's unusually docile demeanor and lick across her lips, hoping to gain entry. Maki obliged her, and her mouth fell open slightly for Nico to slip her tongue in. Nico went straight for Maki’s tongue, trying to wrap around it and control the kiss. Little mewls and whines came from Maki and Nico swallowed them all. She noticed a different flavor in her girlfriend’s mouth from when they had made out earlier and it took a few seconds for her groggy brain to realize that she was tasting the remnants of her own come in Maki’s mouth. The slight twitch she felt down below told her that she probably shouldn’t go any farther right now. 

Nico slowly retreated from the kiss, earning a whine from Maki.

“Why’d you stop?” Maki’s words were still slurred from sleep, and Nico’s heart almost burst from how adorable the pout on her face looked.

“Because we’re at school, silly.” Nico reached out to boop Maki on the nose. “And maybe because Nozomi saw us.” She looked away to try and hide her grimace.

“She _what?_ ” Maki exclaimed. “This is what I get for trying to help. I knew I should’ve left when I saw you doing...” She waved a hand in the direction of Nico’s crotch. “ _... that!_ ” ” 

So much for the moment they were having. 

“Hey, don’t blame this on me. _You_ fell asleep too and I didn’t even do anything to you! What, did you stay up too late last night studying, or attending some fancy party, or whatever boring things you rich people do?”

Maki glared at Nico, before crossing her arms and looking away.

This isn’t what Nico wanted, despite what she had said; it wasn’t even relevant, and yet she knew Maki hated having her family’s money thrown in her face, so she’d said it all the same. Truthfully, she was afraid Maki would realize things had gone too far and think what they did was a mistake. She had to calm her seething girlfriend before either of them said anything further to hurt one another.

Nico sat up and wrapped her arms around Maki, bringing her in for a hug. “I’m sorry, Maki-chan, I didn’t mean that. The thought of you regretting what we did together just scared me.”

Nico felt Maki’s arms wrap around her and squeeze tight. “I’m sorry too, Nico-chan. I don’t regret what happened at all and I’m glad you shared your secret with me. It’s just… stupid Nozomi.”

“Yeah, stupid Nozomi.” Nico pulled back so she could look Maki in the eyes. “Don’t worry, she didn’t see anything below the neck. Plus,” she added mischievously, “I’ve got some dirt on her. She won’t say anything. Now, come on, let’s get dressed.”

Nico dressed quickly and stepped out, making sure to keep her eyes off of Maki - as hard as that was - out of fear of triggering another lust-fueled episode. She made her way to the nurse’s desk and opened one of the drawers to find a smallish bottle. In a well practiced motion, she popped the lid off and flicked out two of the small white pills into her hand, then filled a paper cup with water and swallowed the pills, chasing with the water. That would hopefully free her of her urges for a while.

By the time Nico was done, Maki had finished putting her clothes back on and stepping past the curtain. “Did you take your medicine?”

“Yep, should be all good until tonight.” Nico hesitated for a moment. “Speaking of tonight, did you still want to come over? You can stay the night, if you want.” She tried to say the words as nonchalantly as possible, but she was pretty sure embarrassment had driven her voice up an octave or two.

“Yes! I mean, uh, yeah. I need to make a stop at home first, for some clothes and other essentials.”

“Okay. You want me to walk you home? I can wait while you get all that.”

“You should head home first in case something happens. Besides, my parents might be home.”

Right, Maki’s parents. Nico had only met them once before they stayed at Maki’s vacation home for their training camp. That had been as a whole group though, and Nico wasn’t keen on meeting them by herself, especially when they didn’t know she was dating their daughter. The very thought sent a shiver down her spine.

“Alright then, I’ll be waiting.” Mention of their impending night together had heated up the atmosphere, and Nico felt herself leaning in and closing her eyes, desperate to indulge in another kiss when the infirmary door slid open.

“Oh my, am I interrupting something? At least you're dressed this time.” _Nozomi. No one else could radiate that much smug._

Nico glared at the intrusion and bristled. “What do you want, Nozomi? Don’t you have other people to annoy?” 

“Nicocchi, I’m hurt,” Nozomi replied in a faux-wounded tone. “I bring you the best medicine and you make it sound like I’m a bother.” If Nico didn’t know any better, she’d think that hurt voice and crocodile tears were real. Fortunately, she wasn’t whipped like Eli.

“Save the act, tits. We both know you did this to try and blackmail me later. Fortunately for you, the famous Nico-nii is a kind soul and will give you her autograph without it.”

“Oh, but Nicocchi, what will I tell Eli, Rin, and Hanayo when they ask why you two were gone for so long?”

Now she was _really_ trying to press Nico’s buttons. Nico looked over to see a nervous look on Maki’s face. This kind of thing being known would cripple Maki with embarrassment, and that had only one outcome: no more PDA. _Guess I”m going with the nuclear option._

“Nozomi, if I get even the vaguest hint of the slightest whiff that anyone in µ's knows what happened in here, I’ll tell Eli about the fake chocolate incident.”

That looked like it got a genuine reaction from Nozomi. “Nicocchi, you _wouldn’t_.”

Nico stepped forward and looked Nozomi straight in the eye. “Try me.”

A brief, but intense staring match followed before Nozomi heaved a sigh and looked away. “Always so dramatic, Nicocchi. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

Nico grinned at the sight of her victory. “Good, and stop teasing Maki-chan so much too,.” she added for good measure, catching Maki's smile from the corner of her eye.

“Never. You know more than anyone how fun it is to tease our little tomato.”

Maki looked to Nico for backup. Nico pondered for a moment, before deciding Nozomi was right- it was too much fun to mess with her girlfriend. “Yeah, you’re right. Her reactions are adorable.”

“Nico-chan!” Indignance replaced Maki's smile and she gave Nico the most ineffectual glare ever. It was hard to take her seriously when her face was lit up in a scarlet blush and her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

“See! That’s what I’m talking about! You’re so adorable, Maki-chan.”

Maki lunged forward to clamp her hands over Nico’s mouth and try and silence her teasing, but Nico was too fast and dodged to the side. Maki tried to follow, but right as she turned around a pair of lips met her forehead in a soft kiss. She snapped around to see Nico with her tongue sticking out and her hands formed in her Nico-nii hand sign.

Nico watched as Maki practically short circuited in embarrassment, before she stormed out of the infirmary. “See you later, Maki-chan! Love you!”

Nico was pretty sure the response she heard _was not_ school idol appropriate, but she was laughing too hard to care.

“So, I take it things went well?”

“Yeah. I told her and she accepted it, accepted me.”

“Aww, I’m so happy for you, Nicocchi!” Nozomi jumped forward and wrapped Nico into a hug, squishing her face into her chest.

“Can’t breathe. Let go, tits.”

“Don’t let go? Sure, Nicocchi!” Nozomi squeezed Nico harder, despite the rush of pleas for the opposite. “It’s nice to have someone who knows, isn’t it?”

It was rare that Nico ever heard Nozomi sound so serious, her motherly side out in full force. She liked it.“Yeah, it is.”

“So,” Nozomi let the syllable hang. “How far did ya go?”

“I hate you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Despite Nico’s assurance that she could go back to class on her own, Nozomi insisted on escorting her back. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Eli practically jumped out of her seat as soon as they’d returned to ask Nico if she was okay and fawn over her in that dorky but endearing way she always did. Naturally, every question sent Nozomi into an ever-deeper giggling fit behind her. 

“I’m fine, Eli. I just… ate some bad food last night and felt a little nauseous.”

“Are you sure? Do you need any medicine?” Eli paced the floor in front of Nico as she fretted. “Maybe you should sit out of practice just in case.”

“Eli I’m fine, I promise.” Eli still looked a little worried, so Nico gave her a quick hug. “I’m fine, Eli. Thanks.”

“Trying to steal my girl, huh Nicocchi?” Nozomi asked with an amused leer. Nico just rolled her eyes as she let go of Eli and the three of them walked to their desks.

“Geez, Nozomi. Why do you always tease me so much?” Eli pouted at her girlfriend.

“How could I not, Elicchi? Your reactions are always so adorable. Fitting for the cute and clever Elichika.” Nozomi leaned in and planted a kiss on Eli’s cheek.

“Get a room you two.” Nico faked a gag as Nozomi tried - and failed - to contain her laughter at Eli’s sputtering.

Third period was almost as boring as second; why did Super Idol Nico-nii even need to learn English anyway? The music of the best idol in the galaxy was universal, not contained by some dumb language. Following third period was lunch, and she was _really_ hoping to sneak away to spend it in the music room with Maki, but just before she made it out the door a hand had landed on her shoulder. That hand had unfortunately belonged to Nozomi, who had _insisted_ on a last minute review for their math test. Of course, what Nozomi really meant was “do it or get the washi washi of a lifetime. Seems she remembered Nico’s threat from earlier.”

The impromptu tutoring session and the math test were, of course, terrible since math was involved. Luckily the remaining classes had gone by rather fast and practice arrived in no time.

Practice was… weird. Nico could feel Maki staring at her the whole time - which wasn’t really a surprise, who could keep their eyes off the cute and fabulous Nico? What _was_ surprising was that she wasn’t even trying to hide it. Maki would meet Nico’s eyes and, instead of looking away and getting embarrassed like she usually did, hold the gaze as she gave Nico this _look_. It was the kind of look that drove Nico crazy. Maki’s eyes were filled with want and desire, but Nico could see a hint of nervousness in them. That wasn’t completely unexpected, as Nico felt the same way - she was just more discreet with her glances. 

The first years were working on their own for a song, so Nico was off to the side with the others. Watching Maki dance normally sent all kinds of illicit thoughts through Nico’s head, and she was glad the suppressants had fully kicked in, because a sweaty, panting Maki was amazing fuel for her imagination. Maki did a twirl and her shirt flew up a little revealing her abs. _God I want to lick those tight, sweaty abs._

Fortunately, practice ended without Nico getting _too_ carried away by her own thoughts. That just left the evening, with her and Maki walking to the point where they usually split up before going home. 

Maki was first to break the silence. “How did your math test go?” 

Nico grimaced. “Ugh, did really you have to ask?”

“Nico-chan.” Maki stressed the ‘chan’ as her glare intensified.

“I’m pretty sure I passed, okay?”

“You should be aiming for more than just passing, Nico-chan.” Maki sighed.

“Math is useless for a super idol like me. Besides, I was a bit distracted, you know.”

Maki’s glare gave way to embarrassment as her cheeks lit up and her glance shifted away from Nico. “Don’t say things like that! Especially in public!”

“Oh? But how would anyone else know what I’m talking about, hmm?” Nico couldn’t resist teaching her girlfriend. Par for the course, really. “What kinds of lewd thoughts are going through that pretty little head of yours?”

“Nico-chan!” Maki huffed and stormed off but didn’t make it far before Nico caught up and grabbed her hand. “Idiot! What if someone sees?”

“We’ll just look like two good friends. Besides, it’s late in the afternoon and there’s hardly anyone around anyway.” Maki grumbled, but didn’t try to take her hand back. 

“Practice is going really well.”

“Of course, how could it not with the Number One Idol in the Universe leading the way?” Nico heard quiet laughter coming from her girlfriend. At least she’d eased Maki’s embarrassment a bit.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few blocks until they came to the point in which they would usually split up. They both look at each other, unsure of what to say. Nico wanted to ask if Maki was still going to come over, but didn’t want to seem like she was pressuring her - yet alone desperate. Thankfully, Maki broke the silence and quieted her fears.

“I just need to get a change of clothes and some toiletries before I head over... if you still want me to.”

“Yes! Uh, I mean, that would be nice.” Ugh, how embarrassing. She’d practically shouted her desires to the world. Luckily, it seemed her outburst helped ease Maki’s nerves a bit.

“Okay. I’ll message you when I head over.” Maki turned to leave, but didn’t get anywhere before Nico stopped her.

“Wait, Maki-chan! Are you sure about this?” Nico took both of Maki’s hands in hers. “As much as I want this, I don’t wanna pressure you into anything. I know we haven’t been dating long, and maybe this is too fast-”

“Nico-chan, it’s okay. I meant what I said earlier; I want this for us. Do you feel the same?”

“I do. It's just... I didn’t want you to think I was using you or taking advantage of you or anything. I want this to be special.”

“It will be, Nico-chan. I trust you.” Maki leaned down to kiss Nico’s forehead. “See you later.”

Nico could only watch, dumbfounded, as Maki hurried away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. Thanks to all who've read it and left comments or kudos, I really appreciate it!

Nico arrived home much earlier than normal, thrilled to be free from the shackles of being an older sister for a day. It wasn’t that she didn’t like taking care of her adoring siblings, but they were a handful and a half for a teenage girl, yet alone an aspiring idol. Oh well, that was the way things just had to be. There were more important things to think about anyway, like this… house date? Is that what this was? _Technically_ , the word date had never been used, but what else would you call it? Especially when they were going to…

_Stop! Stop! Can’t think about this right now. I gotta focus on staying calm and in control_. _Calm and in control. Calm and… oh god I’m going to have sex with Maki-chan tonight._

Well, so much for calm. 

Nico was glad no one was around to watch her panic like a lovesick school girl. Well, she _was_ a lovesick school girl, but who could blame her, really? When she woke up this morning she was expecting a shit day filled with discomfort. Instead, she now found herself staring down the reality that she was just hours away from having her first time with her wonderful girlfriend. Despite all her boasting and bragging about being the Number One Idol in the Universe, Nico was still a maiden at heart. She wanted this night to be perfect; roses, scented candles, mood music, and _passion._ Okay, well, she didn’t have the roses, or the candles, and her only music was idol music, but _still_ , she could be passionate. She _exuded_ passion… she had no idea what the fuck she was doing. 

Maybe... maybe she should call Nozomi? Despite being a total shitlord, she did give good advice - once you stripped away the near-endless teasing. And Nico needed some advice more now than ever. Bracing herself for this conversation, she dialed Nozomi. 

“Nicocchi, how unexpected for you to call!” Nozomi picked up before the first ring even finished, that liar. 

“Cut the crap, Nozomi. As much as it pains the great Nico-nii to say it, she finds herself in need of your help.” Nico ground out.

“Nicocchi needs my help? Oh my, what a special occurrence.” Sarcasm dripped from Nozomi’s words. “I should mark my calendar. Oh, I wonder if we can make this a national holiday?”

“Nozomi!”

“I’m just kiddin’, Nicocchi.” Nozomi’s adopted a more serious tone. “Something wrong? What did ya need?”

“Maki-chan is coming over. To spend the night.” Just saying that out loud was like admitting some hard truth. Nico gulped.

“Ah, so you two _didn’t_ do it in the infirmary.” Nozomi’s teasing was back in full force.

“Nozomi! I fucking swear- why do I even bother calling you?” Nico was hopping mad now - literally - as she jumped up and down in anger.

“You’re so easy to rile up, Nicocchi.” Nozomi’s laughter filled Nico’s ears. “What specifically has got ya so worried?”

“Well neither of us has done this before and I’m worried about that, but also I’m worried about, you know… it being too much for her.” Nico trailed off at the end, shuffling her feet awkwardly. Even over the phone, it was hard to admit her fears. “I don’t want to hurt Maki-chan.”

“I get how ya feel, Nicocchi. I had the same worries with Elicchi. She’s a big girl and all, but I didn’t know how she’d react to the… intensity.” Nozomi’s tone spoke of a fear long gone. “But I talked to her about it beforehand and made sure she was aware of what could happen. Ya trust Maki-chan, right?”

“Yes, of course I do!” Nico’s reply was instant.

“Good! Then just talk with her beforehand and everything’ll work out. Communication is key, Nicocchi.”

“But what if something happens? What if Maki-chan gets hurt? Or decides that this was all one big mistake? Or what if-” Nico rambled on and on, fears rushing out of her mouth like water out of a broken fire hydrant.

“Geez, Nicocchi. I’ve never heard you so unsure of yourself before. Have some faith in yourself… and in me! Have I ever steered ya wrong?”

“...no.” That was something Nico couldn’t refute, as much as she wanted to. Despite Nozomi being, well, Nozomi, she always was looking out for her friends and gave good advice - even if she didn’t follow it herself sometimes. 

“So have some confidence, Nicocchi. Everything’ll be fine.”

Yeah, Nozomi was right. Her and Maki might have fought a lot, but they always made up in the end and listened to each other earnestly. She was sure this would be no different. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Nozomi.”

“Anytime, Nicocchi. Oh, be sure to call me after and give me all the juicy details!”

“Goodbye, Nozomi.” Nico should’ve figured serious Nozomi wouldn’t last long.

“Maybe if everything goes _really_ well you can Maki-chan can come over for a foursome with Elicchi and I.”

“ _Goodbye, Nozomi.”_ Nico’s face lit up as she tried to keep from yelling into the phone. She jammed her thumb on the end call button and tossed it on to her bed. How frustrating could one person be?

Unfortunately, Nozomi was right. As always. If she wanted this to go well, Nico needed to come up with a plan for the night. First, a shower. Practice had left her feeling sweaty and grimy; that wouldn’t do. After though…? Well, Maki was going to stay the night, so it would make sense for Nico to make dinner. She could use that as an opportunity to make some of Maki’s favorite foods - a great way to make her happy and show off her amazing cooking. She did have the ingredients to make tomato soup…

Last thing she needed was an outfit. Usually after a hard day at school and practice, Nico would relax in some comfy loungewear, but that wouldn’t cut it here. Nico was pretty sure Maki would dress up as well, given her nature, so she couldn’t be shown up - especially in her own house. She was pretty sure she had something in her closet that was casual enough but still flirty. With her mind made up, Nico headed for the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico’s shower had taken slightly longer than she’d thought. It wasn’t even her fault, really. As soon as she had undressed and stood under the soothing, warm water and started applying body wash, she couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused. Next thing she knew, her hands had trailed south and her showers walls were painted with her come. At the very least, it was enough to let Nico know that the suppressants had run their course and she should mentally prepare for the coming night. Getting off once took some of the edge off, but she was still plagued with moments of inattentiveness and daydreaming: moments like this, where she was spacing out instead of turning off the heat under the pot.

With the heat off, the soup was done and just needed to cool. Nico placed the lid on the pot and surveyed their dinner. Soup was cooling, specially made fried green tomatoes were draining, and Maki should be over soon, as the text she had sent a bit ago indicated. Nico decided it would be a good idea to change into her date clothes before finishing cooking with grilled cheese sandwiches. She untied her apron, setting it on the kitchen table, before heading off for her room.

Nico decided on a navy blue blouse, decorated with a white collar and tied with a blue ribbon. She tucked it into a cute pink skirt, the resulting outfit both adorable enough to earn her Nico-nii seal of approval and easy enough to remove for later… activities. She had thought about adding some thigh high socks to complete the outfit, but decided against it given the way her bare legs had always seemed to be a magnet for Maki’s eyes when she’d gone without. Despite this night being about helping her, she wanted Maki to be as in the mood as Nico and that started by revealing parts of herself Maki found irresistible. 

The last part of her look Nico needed to decide on was her hair. She almost always wore her hair in her signature twintails, but she did like the mature look of having her hair down. A knock at the door interrupted Nico’s internal debate, so she decided to stick with her tried and true twintails, tying them with red ribbons. With her outfit complete, she slid her feet into her house slippers and hurried to the door.

The first thing Nico saw when she opened the door was pink. Then, her eyes drifted downwards from the light pink top to see a light gray skirt. _A very short skirt_. Nico couldn’t help but stare; this _had_ to have been on purpose. She caught herself and quickly moved her gaze back up to see that Maki’s top hung off her shoulders, enticing Nico even further, before noticing the smirk on Maki’s face. Yep, it was intentional. _And_ she’d been caught. 

“Like what you see?” Maki’s tone was smug as she shifted her weight to one leg and put a hand on her hip. 

Nico wanted to shoot back with some kind of snarky retort or quip, but it was useless. _Stupid, sexy girlfriend._

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Nico tried to hide her embarrassment by quickly changing topics.

“No, but it seems like you just did.”

“Just come in already.” Nico’s face lit up red as she ushered her girlfriend inside. Thankfully, Maki didn’t feel the need to drive the point home any more than she had; content to let Nico simmer, she changed into her given house slippers in silence until Nico finally willed herself to continue. “Dinner’s almost done; just need to make the grilled cheese sandwiches.”

The two of them walked into the kitchen table where Nico bid Maki to sit at the kitchen table as she re-tied her apron and got to work on the last of their dinner. 

“How do you think practice is going? Think we’ll be ready for our next live?” Two pieces of buttered bread sizzled in the pan as Nico caught a noncommittal hum. “Of course yours truly is always ready to rock the stage and steal the show, but that’s why I’m the best.”

Nico expected to hear was some sort of disparaging remark that would evolve into a playful back and forth of snarky snipes from both of them, but instead there was no response from her girlfriend. Curious, she turned around, hoping to regain her girlfriend's attention. “Maki-chan?”

Oh, she had her attention alright. Nico turned to see Maki _staring_ at her legs as if making a mental map of every muscle and curve. Guess the outfit was a success. Nico’s movement snapped Maki out of her daydream and Nico watched as a scarlet blush raced across her face. Nico decided to be bold and sauntered over to Maki. Once she reached her, she slid a foot out of her slippers and placed it on the seat of the chair, in between Maki’s legs. Nico watched as Maki’s eyes drifted lower and lower, until she was staring at Nico’s leg, up close and personal. Having gained her girlfriends _complete_ attention, she ran her fingers down her own leg, starting at the thigh and moving down in an agonizingly slow fashion, until she reached her foot. She then slid her hand to Maki’s thigh and crept upwards, her fingers disappearing under the skirt. Nico placed her other hand underneath Maki’s chin and lifted it upwards, forcing their eyes to meet. “Do _you_ see something you like?”

Nico heard Maki gulp and watched her mouth open then close, seemingly wanting to say something but unable. Nico leaned in for a kiss when a burning smell met her nose. “Ah! Dinner!” She let go of Maki’s chin and whirled around towards the stovetop to find the two pieces of bread and been _thoroughly_ cooked. Damn. They had more bread, at least, so dinner wasn’t ruined, but Nico hated wasting food. She discarded the burnt bread and turned back to Maki, her mood revived upon seeing her girlfriend’s still-embarrassed expression. “How about you set the table? Plates and bowls are in the cupboard below the counter and cups are in the one above the sink. After that you can stare all you want.” Nico punctuated that last line with a wink and watched Maki snap to her senses. Maki glared, and Nico blew her a kiss in reply before turning back to the stove to properly finish dinner.

Now that Nico knew she had an audience, she decided to give Maki a little show as she cooked. A little shimmy of her hips here, a kick of her legs there - Nico knew Maki was watching when she stopped hearing plates moving, and the thought was enough to put a smug look on her face as she worked.

A few minutes later and dinner was done. Nico set both sandwiches and the fried green tomatoes onto a serving plate before grabbing a pair of oven mitts for the pot of tomato soup. She hefted it up and turned to set it on the table when she noticed that Maki had set their spots right next to each other, hardly normal table placement. Nico raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner at Maki, who just looked away and twirled a lock of her hair in response. Cute. A warm smile spread across Nico’s face as she laughed under her breath at her girlfriend's actions. 

“Prepare to be wowed, Maki-chan. For the Number One Idol in the Universe is also the Number One Cook in the Universe and has made, extra special for her adoring girlfriend, Nico’s world famous tomato soup!” Maki might have rolled her eyes, but Nico saw the way her face lit up in happiness. Nico set the pot on the table and grabbed the serving plate. “And if that isn’t enough tomato-y goodness for you, Nico has also made some fried green tomatoes, a special dish for a special girl.” Nico winked at Maki as she set the plate down and began serving their dinner. 

The way Maki’s whole face lit up after the first bite of a tomato-soup-dipped fried green tomato melted Nico’s heart. It made Nico so happy to see Maki like this, free of her built-up walls and truly enjoying herself - not to mention enjoying Nico’s cooking. Nico decided to see what she could get away with. Grabbing a fried tomato, she dipped it into her soup and lightly shrugged off the excess before putting her other hand under it to catch any spills and bringing it to Maki’s mouth. “Say ahh.”

“Oh _please_ , I’m not five.”

“Come on, Maki-chan! We’re all alone, no one will see.” Maki still looked embarrassed, but she didn’t voice any more complaints as Nico fed her. Nico watched Maki chew the last of the tomato and placed her elbow on the table, resting her head in her palm. “You’re so cute, Maki-chan.”

Maki whipped her head around to meet Nico’s eyes as her blush returned in full force. However, instead of the usual teasing look, she saw a soft, loving smile on Nico’s face. “Yeah, well, you’re not so bad yourself.” Maki looked away and twirled at her hair once again. Nico went back to her food, her ego thoroughly stroked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of dinner went well and the two of them talked about everything from the rest of µ's and the upcoming Love Live, to classes and upcoming exams. Once they were finished eating, Nico went to clean up alone, but was stopped when Maki offered to help. It might have gone faster if she’d said no, but there was something irresistible about the sight of Maki struggling to wash dishes like a normal human being, so she relented. Once they’d finally taken care of it all, it was time to head for Nico’s room.

Now things were definitely verging on awkward. Both of them knew the original reason for this house date, but neither seemed eager to broach the topic. Nico had lustful thoughts racing through her mind for most of the night, but she’d ignored them, partly due to how much fun she was having with Maki, and partly due to the suppressants - even though their effects had been fading fast. Now, as she sat next to Maki on her bed, shuffling her feet awkwardly, they had fully worn off. 

Nico knew they were more than likely going to have sex tonight and her thoughts were becoming filled with Maki: her soft, kissable lips, hard abs, and those legs. _God, those legs._ Nico felt herself begin to harden as wild, passionate fantasies danced around her mind. 

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her daydreaming. “Nico-chan? How are you feeling?” Maki’s voice was steady, but Nico could see the nervousness painted on her face.

Nico closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and willed herself to calm down. Getting too wild and hurting Maki was an absolutely unacceptable outcome for tonight. She needed control _._ She was the older, more mature one here and she needed to act like it.Nico took another deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at Maki. “The medicine’s wearing off, so I’m starting to feel like earlier. It’s kind of a lot.”

“Oh.” Nico wasn’t sure if that was a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’ and the look on Maki’s face didn’t help.

“We don’t have to do this, Maki-chan. I have more medicine. I can just take some and we can snuggle up tonight.” 

“Is that really what you want to do?” 

_Not in the slightest, but that’s better than the alternative of both of us getting hurt._ “I’d be okay with that.” Nico looked down at her lap, avoiding Maki’s gaze.

Nico felt Maki’s hands cup her cheeks and her face was pulled up to meet Maki’s. “Really? Then look me in the eyes and say that.” 

Nico tried to look away but Maki held her face tight and browbeat her into submission. Why did Nico have to fall for the most stubborn girl on the planet?

“Fine, Maki-chan. I’m scared, okay? I’m afraid of things getting too intense and you get hurt. I’m afraid of what you would think of me.” Nico started to tear up. So much for being the mature one. 

Nico closed her eyes to bat away her tears and avoid Maki’s sympathetic look. She felt her face being pulled forward, then Maki’s lips on her own. It was a soft and gentle kiss, as if Maki was putting all of her love into it. Nico's worries were eased by the affection, and she melted into the embrace.

Maki pulled away and dropped her hands to meet Nico’s, holding them between her own. “I promise that I won’t think less of you no matter what happens. I trust you, too; I know you won’t hurt me. Besides,” Maki added as she looked away and dropped her voice to little more than a whisper. “I’m not as fragile as you think. I want to take care of your urges properly so... you can be rough. If you want.”

Nico’s eyes almost popped out of her head. _She did not just say that…_ She searched for any sign of hesitancy in the corners of Maki’s eyes, but found none. Her girlfriend looked shy, but had meant every word.

Well, that was as sure a sign as any. Nico reached for Maki’s face and brought her in for another kiss, this one fiercer than the last. Their lips melded into each other’s and Nico wasted no time in running her tongue along Maki’s bottom lip, a silent request for access. Maki obeyed and her lips parted with a small moan. Nico wasted no time darting her tongue in and wrestling for control.

Nico shifted her left hand to the back of Maki’s head, threading it into her hair and pulling her even closer. Next she decided to be bold, slowly sliding her right hand down to Maki’s chest and massaging her through her shirt. 

Nico heard a squeak and felt Maki pull away. Nico froze, afraid that she’d moved too fast. Her fears were washed away the second she locked eyes with Maki. Maybe she seemed startled by Nico’s ministrations, but her eyes betrayed her actions. Behind the layer of nervousness, Nico could see want, desire, and a hint of lust burning in those amethyst irises. Despite that, Nico still wanted to give her an out.

“Maki-chan? Was that too fast?”

Nico could see the gears turning as Maki hesitated, thinking things over. Then, she grabbed the back of Nico’s head and crashed their lips back together. Nico melted into the kiss, pushing Maki down onto the mattress and straddling her hips. Maki squeaked again, but made no move to push Nico away. Instead, she slipped one of her hands under the hem of Nico’s shirt and stroked her toned stomach. 

Nico jerked her hips at the motion, feeling a surge of electricity shoot through her veins. Not to be outdone, she pulled at the hem of Maki’s shirt until she revealed a plush black bra. Nico pulled away from their heated kiss to get some air and really look at Maki. Her disheveled hair, parted lips, and flushed visage drove Nico wild. Maki looked like prey, and Nico’s heat compelled her to mark Maki as her own, to play the part of hunter. She dove back in, aiming for the right side of Maki’s neck. 

Maki’s unrestrained moans filled the air as Nico ravished her neck and collarbone with love bites. Nico tired to mark every inch of skin as hers, biting porcelain skin and licking at the little bruises that formed. After she was satisfied with her work, she switched sides and repeated the process, starting at Maki’s collarbone and moving inwards. Nico’s lips traversed every part of Maki’s neck, following the beating of her heart to her pulse point. She licked the area as if she was preparing it then dive in, sucking _hard_ on the skin there. It was as sensitive as Nico thought, because Maki practically _screamed_ as one of her hands flew to the back of Nico’s head and pushed, holding her there. 

Nico kept attacking the sensitive area and brought her right hand to Maki’s thigh, pushing under her skirt. She lightly raked her nails along the soft skin, relishing in the feeling of Maki squirming under her. Her hand caressed Maki’s thigh higher and higher until she reached the soft cotton of Maki’s underwear. Nico tried to move her hand inwards, intent on teasing Maki through the fabric, when the inadequacy of her position hit her. She was still straddling Maki’s hips, which meant Maki had no room to spread her legs. Huffing under her breath in annoyance, Nico pulled away from Maki to rest on her knees. With distance between them, Nico took a moment to look Maki over.

A light sheen of sweat had begun to build on her soft, alabaster skin, her face still flushed crimson and her chest heaving, attempting to suck in as much air as possible. Nico raked her eyes over Maki’s body, taking in every detail and committing them to memory. When their eyes finally met again, Nico found herself taken aback by the amount of want she saw in them. She couldn’t help the smile that lit up her face, knowing that Maki was as into this as she was. 

Nico grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off quickly, baring her chest to Maki. She hadn’t bothered with a bra, her breasts not large enough to warrant one if she wasn’t going anywhere. She unzipped her skirt next, letting it fall limply to the floor before she stepped out of it. Now all Nico was left in was her underwear, her erection straining against the fabric, desperate for freedom. 

Normally this state of undress would cause Nico a level of self consciousness, but just like before in the infirmary, Maki’s eyes were glued to her body. With a look like that, there was no way Nico could feel anything but wanted.

With Maki’s full attention on her, Nico slid off the bed and onto her feet. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and tugged them down, her erection bobbing around as soon it was freed from its cloth prison. Cool air from her room breezed over her member, causing Nico to jerk her hips in pleasure. She looked down to see beads of pre already leaking from the tip and she wrapped her slender fingers around the shaft, giving it a few quick pumps. 

A small noise startled Nico, reminding her rather abruptly that she wasn’t the only one in the room. She looked up to see that Maki’s eyes were glued to her cock. Nico’s lips contorted into a smug smile. “My eyes are up here, Maki-chan.”

Maki tried to glare at Nico, but the effectiveness of the look was lost on account of her flushed face and state of undress. “Sh- shut up.”

Nico’s grin only increased in size as she noticed Maki kept her eyes on her the entire time as she walked to her dresser. “Well?” Nico turned around to grab a box of condoms and a small bottle of lube from the very back of the bottom shelf, shaking her hips to give Maki a little show. “Like what you see?”

Nico stalked back towards the bed in slow, calculated movements while staring Maki down as if she were prey. It was only when Nico reached the foot of the bed that Maki remembered to respond… and breathe. “It’s big.”

Well, if that wasn’t the ego boost of the century. Still, Nico heard trepidation in Maki’s voice. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Nico dropped the contents of her hands onto the bed and crawled forward to place her hands on Maki’s knees, gently ushering them apart and settling herself between Maki’s legs. “You have too many clothes on. Let’s fix that.” 

Nico’s hands tugged at Maki’s shirt and Maki lifted up to help her remove it. Tossing it to the side, Nico then focused on the black bra that remained. She unhooked the front clasp, letting the garment fall away to reveal Maki’s moderately sized chest. Larger than her own, Nico had always thought with some annoyance, but that didn’t matter right now. 

Nico pulled the bra off Maki’s arms and tossed it aside just like with her shirt and sat back a bit, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend’s nearly naked body. She must have been staring hard, as Maki looked away shyly and attempted to cover herself with her arms. 

_That won’t do_ , Nico thought as she grabbed Maki’s wrists with one of her arms and pinned them above her head. Nico cupped Maki’s face with her other hand and moved her head so that their eyes locked. “Don’t hide yourself from me,” she practically growled. Nico steeled her gaze, hoping Maki could see the desire burning in her eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Maki flushed a deeper shade of red, but gave the slightest of nods. Nico released her wrists and moved both hands down to cup Maki’s right breast, earning a breathless gasp from her girlfriend. It was the perfect handful for Nico and she started massaging it, gently squeezing every so often. When her thumb brushed across Maki’s nipple, her girlfriend cried out in pleasure and jerked her hips up. Delighted at discovering how sensitive they were, Nico lowered her head to Maki’s other breast and took the nipple into her mouth.

Maki moaned out even louder at that, placing her left hand on the back of Nico’s head and grabbing at a twintail. Next, it was Nico’s turn to be surprised, as Maki reached her other hand down to grip Nico’s cock. Maki wasted no time in stroking Nico, her smooth palm spreading beads of pre all over the throbbing shaft. Nico intensified her assault, tugging Maki’s nipple between her teeth before letting go and running her tongue over the abused bud. She gave the same treatment to the other breast, pinching the nipple between her thumb and index finger before tugging gently on it.

Not to be outdone, Maki gripped Nico tighter and sped up her stroking, making sure to squeeze harder at the base and twist a bit at the tip. Nico switched sides, sealing her lips around Maki’s neglected nipple and giving it the same treatment as it’s twin. 

Both their moans filled Nico’s head as she started to lose herself in the pleasure. She lavished the rest of Maki’s breasts, leaving none of her skin untouched. Maki was like a drug for Nico and she couldn’t get enough. Her heat getting the better of her, Nico began fucking Maki’s hand, making up for the languid speed of Maki’s strokes. A familiar tightening in her gut signaled her impending orgasm and as much as she wanted to shoot her come all over Maki’s abs, she held back. They weren’t even at the main event, after all.

Nico peeled her face back from Maki’s chest and gripped the wrist of the hand that was stroking her. “Maki-chan.” Nico’s voice was rough and husky, her gaze unfaltering as it pierced Maki’s own. “I want you.”

Maki gulped, but nodded and released Nico’s cock, lifting her own hips up in the process. Nico wasted no time hooking her thumbs into Maki’s underwear and dragging them down those smooth, toned legs. Nico took a moment to appreciate how soaked Maki’s panties were before discarding them on the side of the bed. When she turned back, she finally saw Maki bared before her for the first time.

Nico had seen naked women before when she had somewhat shamefully looked at porn during earlier heats, but all of those actresses paled in comparison to what she saw before her. This wasn’t some naked body on a computer screen, it was _Maki._ Her _girlfriend._ All of her prior teasing and aggression washed away and Nico couldn’t help but stare, dumbfounded as the realization that she was _actually_ about to lose her virginity - with the girl she loved most, no less - hit her like a truck. 

Nico didn’t know how long she’d been staring and only came back to her senses when she heard quiet laughter. “Now who’s the one that’s staring?” Maki’s voice was devoid of the teasing tone Nico expected from a statement like that. Instead, a blindingly happy smile adorned her girlfriend’s face. 

“Sorry. I just… kind of can’t believe this is happening. You’re so pretty, Maki-chan.” Maki flushed, a scarlet blush painted across her skin. 

“Touch me?” Maki’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it might as well have been a scream in Nico’s ears. 

Nico swallowed thickly and brought a shaky hand forward to stoke Maki’s pussy. She was relieved to feel how wet Maki was, that her earlier ministrations had an effect on her girlfriend. Nico rubbed along Maki’s outer lips, her fingers collecting the wetness that dripped out. She gently spread Maki’s labia apart and bent down to run her tongue along the opening. The effect was instant. Maki brought a hand to Nico’s hair and clenched hard, bucking her hips into Nico’s mouth and howling in pleasure.

Nico used her free hand to force Maki’s hips into the mattress and increased her oral assault. She didn’t really have any clue what to do, instead just listening for the motions that made Maki moan the loudest. Nico lashed her tongue up and down, savoring the slightly sweet, slightly musky flavor of Maki’s arousal. Nico licked every part of Maki’s folds her tongue could reach and was rewarded with more of Maki’s juices splashing across her lips. Nico looked up to meet Maki’s eyes and noticed that her clit poking out from its hood. Nico licked up Maki’s folds until her tongue was lightly flicking across the small nub. Maki screamed at that, bucking her hips wildly and trying to both free herself and force Nico closer. 

Nico eased a finger inside Maki, having way less trouble than she thought. It was still a tight fit and Maki’s walls squeezed her finger tightly. Nico inserted a second finger and spread them apart, trying to stretch out Maki’s walls. 

Nico had found some sense of rhythm as she worked Maki over. She occupied her mouth with Maki’s clit, alternating between flicks of her tongue and lightly sucking the sensitive bud. While doing that, she thrusted her fingers inside Maki, slowly working up to a comfortable pace. All of the blood in Nico’s body rushed between her legs, causing her to throb violently. Nico’s mind drowned in Maki’s moans and her own lust.

Ideally, she wanted to give her full attention to Maki and eat her out until Maki begged her to stop before worrying about her own needs. Unfortunately, _her own_ need to come thrummed through her veins and she couldn’t ignore it anymore. Nico pulled back, removing her lips from Maki’s clit and sliding her fingers out of Maki’s pussy. 

Maki whined in protest, but didn’t say anything when she saw the look in Nico’s eyes.

“I can’t hold back anymore, Maki-chan. I need it.” Nico hastily grabbed for a condom, shredding the package and rolling it over the tip of her cock. She then grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some into her hand and stroked herself. 

Nico shuffled forward on her knees and settled herself back between Maki’s legs. She gripped Maki’s hip with her left hand and lined herself up with her right. “I’ll try to be as gentle as possible, okay?”

In lieu of an answer, Maki pulled her down for a kiss. Nico closed her eyes and pressed her tongue against Maki’s, savoring the taste of her girlfriend’s mouth before being lightly pushed away.

“I’ll be okay, Nico-chan. Don’t worry.” 

Part of Nico wanted to argue, but she’d just been given the green light and she was more than ready to go. She rubbed the tip against Maki’s slit - feeling her shudder in anticipation - then pressed herself inside. 

Nico only managed to get the head in before taking a moment. She felt Maki’s legs wrap around her lower back and saw her girlfriend clench the sheets, teeth gritted in pain. “Should we-”

“No,” Maki panted out. “I’m fine. Just get it all the way in.”

Maki most definitely didn’t _look_ fine, but for once in her life Nico didn’t want to argue with her girlfriend. Instead, she did as she had in her fantasy earlier and sank herself inside, inch by throbbing inch. The small sound of her hips clapping against Maki’s let her know that she had bottomed out. Nico was so overwhelmed with the sensation of Maki’s that she didn’t even realize she’d closed her eyes. Her body felt like it was on fire, the feeling of Maki’s warm, slick walls squeezing her tightly sent jolts of pain and pleasure coursing through her veins. 

Nico looked to Maki, and she received a look of need in return, a silent plea for Nico to continue. By now, the suppressants had fully worn off and lust clouded her mind. She wanted nothing more than to pound Maki’s tight pussy until neither of them could walk tomorrow, and that one look was all the approval she needed.

Nico leaned forward to capture Maki’s lips again, hoping to distract her. Once Maki started kissing her back, Nico started moving, easing her hips back until just the tip still was still inside, then slowly thrusting forward once more, letting Maki get used to the girth of Nico’s length. Maki’s legs clenched tighter around her lower back and she wrapped her arms around Nico’s neck, pulling their bodies flush together. That didn’t leave Nico much room to maneuver, but maybe that was a good thing. She was having trouble keeping a lid on her heat-addled mind, and the lack of mobility helped her keep the thoughts of fucking Maki senseless at bay.

Nico released Maki from their kiss and buried her face in the crook of Maki’s neck, suckling at the marks she’d made earlier. She’d built up a somewhat steady rhythm, pulling halfway out before sheathing herself back in. Soon, Maki started to weakly roll her hips in time to meet Nico’s thrusts and moans of pleasure leaked from her mouth. Nico took that as a sign to speed up, thrusting as fast as Maki’s tight walls allowed her. 

Something Nico wasn’t expecting was just how _good_ it all felt. She wasn’t stupid; she knew what she’d had to look forward to, but this blew her imagination out of the water. She’d heard condoms took away some of the feeling during sex, but this was easily the most pleasurable thing she’d ever felt; no wonder Nozomi and Eli fucked like rabbits. Idly, Nico’s heat-addled brain conjured up thoughts of just how much _better_ it would feel to rip off the condom and fuck Maki raw, but Nico knew better than to submit to those kinds of impulses. She couldn’t even imagine what this must feel like for Maki, to be stretched out and filled completely. 

Nico also couldn't get enough of Maki’s reactions to being fucked. Seeing someone so prideful and snobbish reduced to a moaning, begging mess brought Nico’s lust to a fever pitch and made her wonder what else she could coax out of her girlfriend.

One of those begging pleas brought Nico back to the moment. “Harder, Nico-chan. _Please._ ”

The breathlessness of Maki’s voice was music to Nico’s ears, and she drove into her cunt roughly as a reward. Nico licked and kissed her way up Maki’s neck, until her lips met Maki’s ear. “You’re so fucking tight, Maki-chan.” She nibbled on her outer ear, eliciting a whine from Maki.

“Don’t -fuck! Don’t say that, idiot!” 

Nico attacked the newfound weak spot, reveling in the power she had. “Why not? You’re the one who’s clinging to me so tight, begging me to give you more.”

Maki whimpered in response and Nico let herself drift away in the pleasure, slamming into her girlfriend even rougher, working into a series of brutal thrusts, exactly what Maki had begged for. She wanted to hear more of Maki’s voice, whether it be desperately begging to be fucked harder, _faster,_ or screaming Nico’s name for all the world to hear. Nico moved her hands to Maki’s thighs, digging her nails in and forcing her legs apart so she could pound Maki further into the mattress. Nico’s bed was hitting the wall from the force of Nico’s thrusts, her mattress crying out almost as much as Maki did. Nico made a mental note to thank her aunt later for watching her siblings.

Nico started thrusting at different angles, seeing what kind of sensitive spots of Maki’s she could discover. When the top of her cock brushed against a hard nub, Maki screamed her name. Nico focused on that spot, driving her cock against it every time she bottomed out inside Maki. 

Maki was squeezing Nico like a vice now, her hip movements increasingly choppy and unfocused. Nico braced herself on one arm so she could get a look at Maki. Her eyes were unfocused, tears slipping out of the corners and drool leaked from her mouth.

The sight drove Nico wild, enough that she felt a familiar knot starting to tie itself in her gut. Nico captured Maki’s lips in a rough kiss and brought her free hand to Maki’s clit. Maki jerked violently in response, her legs wrapping around Nico once more. “Nico-chan, if you do that, I’ll…”

Nico moved her fingers faster, drawing tight circles around the hardened nub and thrusting her hips for all she was worth. “I’m gonna come too, Maki-chan.”

Nico had lost all sense of rhythm in her hips as she plunged into Maki, needy and wanting. She slammed herself in, faster and more rough than before, until she felt Maki’s pussy squeeze her tight and her limbs start to spasm. Maki screamed Nico’s name endlessly as her orgasm washed over her and sent her into ecstasy. Nico fucked Maki through it all, forcing every inch of herself into Maki’s cunt with every thrust. 

Maki’s limbs slackened and Nico grabbed her hips, practically using her as a sex toy as she pounded Maki’s pussy as hard as she could. Nico felt her balls tingle and gut tighten and she bottomed out inside Maki, exploding into the condom and filling it as Maki shuddered beneath her. Nico tried to ride out her orgasm as long as possible, weakly thrusting and grinding her hips against Maki’s. She finally came to a stop, moaning out Maki’s name one last time before collapsing on top of her.

Nico’s face fell into Maki’s neck, allowing her to breathe the scent of Maki’s hair in. She reached around with a hand until she found one of Maki’s and laced their fingers together. 

Nico laid there, content to catch her breath and let her mind wander. One thing rang more true than anything else in her thoughts: that was undoubtedly the best experience of her entire life. Nothing she had ever done could even come close to comparing to having sex with Maki, not even the feeling of seeing all her adoring fans as she performed on stage. Part of her wanted to drift off to sleep, but she stopped herself before she could nod off when she realized that she was still deep inside Maki. She needed to make sure everything was okay.

Reluctantly, Nico extracted her cock from Maki’s thoroughly fucked passage, careful not to move too fast. After a double-check to make sure the condom had actually survived the encounter, it was swiftly disposed of. She decided against putting her underwear back on, enjoying the freeing feeling of being naked in her own home. 

Looking down at her girlfriend, she saw that Maki’s eyes were closed and her breathing steady. Nico had actually fucked her girlfriend unconscious. Score one for sex goddess Nico-Nii. Thankfully this particular sex goddess’ specialty was aftercare, so she headed to the kitchen to grab some water bottles for herself and her tired tomato. 

After a quick pit stop in her bathroom for some _much_ needed clean up, Nico stood in the open door of her refrigerator, gulping down water and letting the cool air wash over her heated skin. She let out a satisfactory sigh, tossing the now-empty bottle into the recycling bin before grabbing two more and nudging the fridge closed with her butt.

Maki was still dozed off when Nico got back, giving her a moment to admire how peaceful Maki looked rolled onto her side and drooling onto Nico’s pillow - the perfect opportunity for a picture. She set both bottles down on her nightstand and looked around for her skirt. 

Finding it under the bed - how did it even get there? - Nico fished out her phone and unlocked it, navigating to her camera app. It took a few seconds for the camera to focus on Maki, but once it did, Nico framed her perfectly in the shot. Instead of taking the picture, though, she just stared, admiring the sight. Maki’s appearance was disheveled, hair matted down at odd angles, chin covered in dribble, and neck adorned with numerous angry red bruises and hickeys. Maki had never looked more beautiful than in this moment,, vulnerable and devoid of any of the defensive walls she barricaded herself behind. This was the Maki that she had seen little glimpses of during their time in µ's; the Maki she had fallen in love with. Little had she known that she could come to love all sides of Maki, even the ones that bickered with her. 

Nico smiled warmly as she tapped on the camera app, taking the picture. The sound of a shutter reminded her that she forgot to set her phone to silent. Oops.

Maki stirred awake and sat up to see Nico, phone in hand. A blush spread across her face and an arm moved to cover her chest. “Did you just take a picture of me?” 

Nico supposed Maki was trying to sound indignant, but that didn’t work when her voice was so coarse from moaning her head off earlier. Still smiling, she rolled her eyes and offered Maki a water bottle. Maki still looked peeved, but she accepted the offering anyways. Nico watched as Maki gulped it down messily, drops of water falling from her lips and running down her neck, all the way between the valley of her breasts. Nico ran a tongue between her lips; the sight made her want to go another round, but she doubted Maki could. 

Maki finished drinking, capping the bottle and setting it aside. “Well?” Her voice had recovered some of its snark. 

Instead of answering, Nico set her phone on her nightstand and crawled onto the bed, straddling Maki’s legs. She rested her arms on Maki’s shoulders and leaned forward slightly. “Of course I did. Nico-Nii thought her Maki-chan looked breathtaking, so she snapped a pic. For personal use only, of course.” Nico winked and threw up a one handed Nico-nii hand sign. 

Maki pouted and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, come on.” Nico poked Maki’s cheek, trying to loosen her pout. “Don’t be like that, Maki-chan.” Nico leaned in and placed a kiss on Maki’s cheek, hoping it would have some effect. Maki’s blush darkened, but nothing more.

_Hmm, more advanced techniques are needed to pacify this princess._ “Hmph. Grumpy baby.”

“Who are you calling a baby?” Maki whirled her head around to face Nico and fell right into her trap. Nico leaned forward and kissed her square on the lips, then dropped both her hands to Maki’s sides. Nico ghosted her fingers up and down Maki’s ribs, wiggling them around and tickling her girlfriend as much as possible. Not even the Powerful Princess Pout™ could withstand Nico-nii’s super special Summon Smiles™ technique. It never failed to work on Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro, at least.

It didn’t fail here either, as Maki succumbed to a giggling fit at Nico’s feather light touches. She tried to grab at Nico’s wrists and force her hands away, but her laughter rendered her grip weak and Nico grabbed her wrists with one of her own hands instead, pinning them above Maki’s head and pushing her down to the bed. 

Nico kept up her one handed assault on Maki’s sides, unable to keep a huge smile off her own face at Maki’s squeals of laughter. 

“I give up, I give up!” Maki cried out through stitches of laughter. Nico relented, not releasing Maki’s wrists but ceasing her tickling attack. She watched Maki try to catch her breath when a wave of pure joy washed over her. Despite what she thought when she woke up this morning, today had been perfect. Maki accepted her for her condition, they had mindblowing sex, and now here they were, just being silly together.

Nico moved her hand up to tuck a stray lock of Maki’s hair behind her ear. “I love you, Maki-chan.”

Maki froze and Nico could _feel_ her face heating up. Her mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish. Neither of them had ever said the “love” word before, giving the word a gravity that changed the atmosphere of the room entirely. Nico wasn’t worried, though. She was almost certain Maki felt the same, even if she might be too embarrassed to say it back. 

Nico’s heart sped up when Maki’s face adopted a serious expression. “I love you too, Nico-chan. I know I’m not the best at showing it sometimes, but I hope you never doubt that.”

Nico’s mouth fell open. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it definitely wasn’t _that_. A bubble of emotion rose up from her heart and she couldn’t think of any better way to let it out than by kissing Maki. Nico dove down, capturing her girlfriend's lips and pouring all of her love into the kiss. Maki let out a small murmur of approval, her mouth opening just enough for Nico to slip her tongue in. Cupping Maki’s face with her free hand, Nico angled Maki to the side so they could melt deeper into the kiss, their tongues dancing together in a steamy samba. 

Unfortunately, the need for air proved too great, and Nico broke the kiss and rolled to Maki’s side, cuddling up close to her and resting her head on Maki’s chest. “So,” she began, holding the vowel as she glanced upwards. “Should I not have taken that picture?”

Maki’s face scrunched up and a sigh escaped her lips. “It’s not that. It’s just-” Another sigh, heavier than the last. “Nozomi looks through your phone sometimes, right?”

Nico could see where Maki was going with this, but nodded anyway. “Yeah. I tell her not to but she doesn’t listen. Something about it being her ‘sisterly duty’ or whatever.”

“I know that you two are close, and that you talk, and that she probably already suspects things, but…” The words rushed out of Maki’s mouth and she paused to take a breath. “I absolutely don’t want her to see this picture.”

Nico already knew Maki was a private person. Rin and Hanayo hadn’t known anything about her despite being in the same class and the rest of µ's didn’t even know her family was rich until their mini training camp. She was getting better about how closed off she was since joining µ's and even more so since dating Nico, but it _was_ unreasonable to expect her to be okay with people seeing a nude photo of her. 

Nico sighed. It wasn’t a monumental loss to have to delete the photo, but it _was_ a really good one. Oh well. If it made Maki feel more comfortable, then it was worth it. “Okay, I’ll delete it. Do you wanna see it first?”

Maki shrugged her shoulders and nodded, so Nico sat up and reached for her phone, grabbing it off the nightstand. She unlocked it and flicked to her photo gallery before reclaiming her spot next to Maki and holding the phone up for both to see.

“What the hell? It’s awful! My hair is a mess and- oh my god. Is that drool? I was drooling?!” Maki’s voice rose an octave with each word and Nico couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think you look cute.”

Maki glared at Nico. “How could this possibly look cute?”

“The drooling is adorable.” Nico couldn’t help but laugh. “And the bedhead is almost Nico-nii levels of cute.” 

“More like gross,” Maki muttered.

Nico blew a raspberry into Maki’s chest, eliciting an involuntary giggle from her girlfriend. “The way you looked reminded me of the time on the roof when Honoka quit. I was too pissed to notice it at the time, but later I realized that was the first time I knew for a fact that despite what you wanted us to think, you really cared. I think that was the first part of you I fell in love with.”

Nico felt and saw Maki heat up, her face colored in the same shade of red as her hair. “God, you’re so unfair.” Maki pouted and looked away. “Fine, you can keep the stupid picture. I guess the angle isn’t _that_ bad. Just promise me that Nozomi won’t see this.”

“Of course! The great Nico-nii is a selfie master and knows all the best angles, especially for her Maki-chan.” Nico accentuated her words with her signature hand sign. 

Maki rolled her eyes and smiled. “Idiot.”

“An idiot you wanna kiss, right?” Nico pursed her lips and made gross, exaggerated kissing noises as she leaned up to Maki.

Maki giggled and tried to move her face away, causing Nico to leave sloppy, wet kisses anywhere she could: Maki’s jawline, cheeks, chin. After chasing around Maki’s mouth for a bit, she finally cornered her girlfriends lips with her own. The kiss was more chaste than the others they’d shared that night, but Nico was happy all the same. After a few seconds, Nico ended the kiss and returned to snuggling into Maki’s side.

“Do you have any plans tomorrow Maki-chan?”

“Not really. My parents aren’t going to be home until late, so I was probably going to study.” Maki tried to hide it, but Nico heard a bit of sadness in her voice.

“How about we spend the day together instead? My siblings won’t be back until later so we’d have the whole day to ourselves. We could go out on a date or just stay home and watch movies. You can stay and have dinner with us too, if you want.”

Maki grabbed one of Nico’s hands, lacing their fingers together. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

Nico smiled, rubbing her thumb across the back of Maki’s hand. She let her mind wander, replaying the day's events and planning out possible things to do tomorrow when she heard a yawn.

“Time for bed?” Maki nodded and Nico sat up, pulling the tired tomato with her. “Let’s get under the sheets. Nico will even let Maki-chan be the big spoon.”

Maki chortled and let Nico drag her tired body up, helping her adjust the sheets and pillows. Nico’s bed was certainly a tight fit for two people, but neither really cared. Nico let Maki get in first and get settled, then laid herself down and scooched her body as close to her girlfriend as possible. Maki responded by wrapping both arms around her body protectively and tangling their legs together. She’d always been a bit clingy when she got tired, but Nico had never gotten the chance to revel in it like she was in this moment.

Still, that couldn’t last forever; Nico didn’t realize just how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She let out a yawn, sinking further into Maki’s embrace. “Goodnight, Maki-chan. I love you.”

She felt Maki bury her face into her neck, probably to hide her embarrassment. “Goodnight Nico-chan,” she muttered softly. “I love you too.”

Nico drifted off to sleep, happier than she’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic! Writing this was a lot of fun and I have some ideas floating around for future fics I hope to write so see you around!


End file.
